Quest for Excalibur
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: in a land of myth and magic, a destiny was foretold the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of not just a boy, but four little girls. seeking to gain a treasure through out time, to save there future...and maybe even the past. "Rating may change due to future cursing." GENDER-BENT. title change!
1. So it begins

~I hope you like my new, fan-fiction I'm a fan of both Merlin and Harry potter! gender bent And thought how cool it would be to do a cross-over (there just isn't even of those) and there going to be slight changes (like genders, but mostly Harry potter characters) well hope you like~** Redire ex praeterito, et domum ad tuos futurum (means-return from the past and come home to your future. In Latin) (also "in a land of myth and a time of magic, prevent a fate so drastic send them now to the time of Excalibur) **

A scraping sound of a group of running feet could be heard, as a chilly layer of frost that coated the woodland as it crunched under them. There heartbeat's accelerated at the sound of there pursuers that chased them.

"_We can't keep running_" a strained voice hissed, as they stumbled in the back. Her pants leg getting caught on unseen branches.

"_You shut up back there, and keep running_" came a harsh retort. Just as strained an wary, but pushing on through adrenaline.

"_No she's right"_ a much taller woman out of the group of 5 stated. She had dark blue eyes that held horror as well as age old wisdom; her hair was a pepper shacked. Blonde and black streaks, her face complexion was pale.

"_But narcissa—_**NO—**_listen to me_, _all of you. You must save us, by defeating voldemort—_she shivered at the mer name—_but that basilisk poison wont last forever,_** no**—she motioned the girls not to interrupt—_we haven't much time now. But there is another way, the only thing as powerful as the poison of the basilisk is known as the sword _**Excalibur.**_ What im about to do, you must listen carefully. _ **Redire ex praeterito, et domum ad tuos futurum—**_it will bring you back"_ she told them carefully, making sure they got it.

"_Where are we going?" "You my dear's are going to the ancient time of where the sword will lay in stone, you must reach the sword. It will be in a time of forbidden magic, a time of great danger, the once and future king. The time of _**Camelot**_, it is a hard journey and many dangers you will face. But I believe in you all."_

"_Mama don't leave me" _a girl with flowing blonde hair, with same the same pale complexion. And watering grey eyes, looking small as a child. Instead of the 17 year old, who's childhood was stripped away from her. And was expected to be a villain in the ranks of him-who should not be named.

"_Darcy, I want you to be brave. And the cunning slytherin I know you to be, for it will come a time when you will have to tell little white lies to save you…and know I will always-_**ALWAYS**_-always love you"_ gently narcissa malfoy, kissed her crying Childs forehead. Briefly smoothing down her hair, probably for the last time.

"_Know you must go—_**in terra fabula a tempore magicae ne visus fait urgebat et nunc remitte eos in tempore EXCALIBUR**" the last word was screamed, as a blue portal swirled into life.

"_RUN NOW" narcissa_ screamed, doing as told they materialized as they ran through. Her daughter being dragged. Her tears flowing freely as she caught one last glimpse of her mother.

Letting go of the spell, she turned around at her tormenters as they closed around her. she felt no fear, if in the past she had it felt like a childish thought now. Maybe it was the thought of her death that was making her fearless, she couldn't help but fell satisfied of her rebellion towards voldemort and her daughters safety.

"**Why did you do it, Narcissa**" a man with a beast like face growled out through his teeth. They were lithely just one bite would change your life forever…**or end it.**

"_Fenrir greyback, I would _**NEVER **_let your slimy hands touch my daughter, and you can tell _**YOUR **_master that there is nothing I wouldn't do any more!" _she cried, none ashamed as she took her stand.

"**Then die a blood-traitors death**" he hissed. "_Avada Kedavra" _he yelled out, a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound as through a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air—but where narcissa malfoy once stood, was vacant. And it shot into a tree.

"_She got away"_ one of the dark-lords servants yelled in a slight wail.

"_She apparition, you fool"_ greyback muttered, trudging back the way they came. Slowly for he would bring back bad news for his lord.

"a pounding headache was what Hermione granger felt once she opened her eyes. This wasn't a desalinate cold biting forest, where they ran for there lives. The sun was out and the canapé of green, let in its rays.

Sitting up properly, she nudged her nearest companion awake. "Harriet, har wake up. I don't think we're at Hogwarts anymore" she said, watching as her other companions woke on there own.

"Where are we?" Ronda Weasley yawned, stretching as if she took a long nape. "I'm not sure?"

"My mother said, that we're in the past" Darcy malfoy said, in a weakly quiet voice. She was hit hard from there escape and the abandonment of her mother, that they left behind, to fend for herself.

"You know, I don't even think we're in England anymore, either." Harriet stated as she stood up, so that she could brush away some leafs. And there in all its glory from there view point high up on a hill side, was the castle of Camelot.

"Hermione im scared" Ronda confess, looking back at where the portal used to be, but it was gone now.

"You're a bunch of babies, its time to face up, now lets go find some cloths and blend in I got a way we can get inside to" Darcy stated, seemingly finding her arrogances back fast. As she marched her way down, with her head held high.

"Awe great stuck with **Malfoy**" Ronda groaned, as she sluggishly followed.

"So our journey begins?" Harriet potter, came to stand along side her bushy haired friend.

"Looks like your destines beginning to start" Hermione stated back, not taking her eyes off the breath taking sight.

"Im scared Hermione, what if I fail and everyone gets hurt because of it?" Harriet's minds eye was always thinking of these thoughts. "Neville, Luna, Ginny, George, Fred, Mr., and misses Weasley, lavender brown, cho chang, bill Weasley, fleur, Gabrielle delacour, remus, Dumbledore, Seamus finnigan, hagrid, Angelina Johnson, Viktor Krum, tonks, narcissa malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, mad-eye moody, poppy pomfrey, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Oliver wood, buckbeak, fang, **heck even moaning myrtle should be added as well, while she was at it**!"

All most reading her thoughts, Hermione laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. And gave it a light squeeze.

"Your not alone in this har, we're family. And we're here for each other, and for all our friends back in Hogwarts." She breathed; Harriet slowly turned her head and gave her a weak smile.

"Ya—HEY WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG" Ronda, yelled a disgruntle Malfoy standing with a pile of cloths following behind.

"Looks like we better get going" Hermione whispered, moving her shoulder strapped bag she was lucky enough to grab with her extension charm. That was put on it.

"lets go meet our destiny" Harriet had a blow out smile crawling on her lips, as she looked on between her two best friends.

~**and there we go, first chapter up! look up mere888. also listen to the song "on my way" by Phil Collins! while reading!**


	2. meeting legends

~and im back, I do hope you like this one. Also many changes…and **yes morgana is a guy**! And im keeping the name the same, for future reasons!" look up mere888, cause she is awesome!" also squibs means (_someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers)_

"**A single lie discovered, is enough to create doubt in every truth."**

Plastered in mud with stained in grass. while most of there garb is stripped in most places. Darcy however was wearing a much softer paler silk dress, but was in no better shape then the rest of the crew. And that is how they stood before king uther, found by sire Leon knight of Camelot. And at Darcy's beck and call, gained a meeting with the king…

"You see your highness; the proud house of **slytherin** was uprooted by invaders. And I come pleading for shelter, for myself and my three maids." Darcy played the damsel in distress card so well, even Ronda felt a **little** sorry for her. If she was as dense and block headed as the king is.

"My dear, Camelot opens its doors and accepts your indexers and shows care for your troubles." His face was earnest. "Thank you my king, for you show great kindness for someone unworthy as I." Darcy hide, a devious smirk under a layer of dirt covered platinum hair.

"None since, my ward shall show you." Out stepped a handsome man, from behind the kings' throne. He wore chain mile, over coating it with metal plating. His hair was a very dark brown and nicely groomed his eyes a vibrant green that just popped out and stood out from the rest.

He had lean muscle and his struts himself down the stone steps. To stop in front of a none impressed Darcy as she would later say "I don't go for muggles." He wore cotton pants, along with shined leather boots.

"My lady, I shall see that you are settled in." he took her by the forearm gently. In a way, they didn't see it coming till it hit them sometime later just before he left.

"I grieve for you, but you shall be staying here." Opening a door with a lavished room was a great marvel to the girls. Especially when one was stuck in a forest for 3 months before being sent them on said mission.

"Thank you…I didn't seem to get your name." Darcy put on a cute confused dunce smile, and tilted her head. In a gesture of pure inconspicuous manner.

"My lady I am known as sir morgana." He nodded his head, before retreating from which he came.

"Huh, so morgana is a guy?" Ronda stated, there thoughts as the others gave the notion time to roll around. ~

"So maybe history is wrong." Ronda stated, that night. They set up a system where Ronda had in fact placed her father's tent. That is charmed to be larger on the inside than it appears to be on the outside, most likely with an undetectable extension charm. It had a small kitchen, and several small bunks. Just as they remembered from there fiasco with the quiddich world cup.

At near night (or just in need) they set up there tent for sleep and assortment, and by day they charmed one of Darcy's many gifted chests to hold and hide there temporary home.

"Who is to say, legends are often mistaken and changed through out time." Hermione also chirped in as she glanced away from her many books, reading up on there so called quest and spells that would come in to later use.

"_Well I can't take it, what if my whole lineage was _**wrong" **malfoy snarled, she was in a state denial of herself and her standing. She tricked herself into thinking she could in fact come from a long line of squibs.

"Oh, yes I can see it. Taking that you're a terrible quiddich seeker, all the pure-blood families are well into—Ronda was cut off, dodging a fine glass cup that shattered on the floor.

"Reparo" Hermione huffed, knowing this wouldn't be the first and last time something will get broke.

"And it's a shame we came to far back, what are we to do till prince Arthur becomes _king_" Harriet sighed from up above the top bunk, she just stared at the fabric sealing. To say the least, she was scared that they wouldn't make it in time to save there companions they left behind.

**~One month later~**

It's been 4 weeks since they came to this time, roughly a month. They settled in well, Darcy played the part of an innocent lady in distress quiet well. Or as Ronda put it: "_her talent of being a feathered haired idiot comes in handy, don't you say Harriet?"_ for Hermione for herself, had the luck of running into the court physician Gaius being sent for treatment for there supposed "_attack" _he was so impressed with her knowledge of herbs (which of course she learned in herbology class) that he allowed her to help him anytime she pleased. "Which she took to heart."

As for Ronda, she played through her part of disgruntle servant quit well. Even at some points she wished to strangle her mistress. And harriet got a special job, which will be proclaimed now…

~the dragons call~

In the distance a young man could be seen his feet leading him on a dirt's road, his sight set on a far off point. Not knowing that he would come to meet a great sight, a castle of a great and powerful kingdom. Only known as Camelot, ruled by a king who's heart is filled with hatred of magic. Which in fact he, himself possessed his name: **Merlin**.

As his quest to find the court physician Gaius, for his mother sent word and letter for his stay. He marveled at the vast extension, and buzz of life not like his quiet life in a small village he was born. He snapped out of his daze to witness a crowed gathered, trying to get a good look from behind. He witnessed a man being placed on a chopping block, horror stuck a cord in his chest.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins. Is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic." The uther king of the kingdom Camelot declared.

From up above Merlin saw a flash of red, he turned his gaze slightly not entirely but just to glimpse at the window, two girl one with reddish long hair stood with her face crunched up in what appeared to be fear and discussed while the other. With short untamable black hair, and round glasses that hid crystal green eyes, who had a hardened out expression.

"And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, uther pendragon, have decreed that such practice are banned on penalty of death." As he lowered his hand, and the poor unfortunate man was beheaded.

His sight was set once again at the window, the black haired girl who unlike her red haired companion, did not look away.

He turned his head once again to look at the king once he started talking again. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the peoples help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery."

"Let the celebration begin!" the king cried. And a stone settled in his stomach with discussed.

"There is only one evil in this land!" cried an old woman, her face crinkled with age. She looked as though she was fighting between hate and tears.

"And it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and ignorance, you killed my son." But I promise you, before the celebration is over, you will share my tears. An eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth, **son for son!**" she wailed, breathing coming in pants in the end. He felt sorry for her, as would others if they watched there son die before there eyes.

"Seize her" king uther, yelled angrily. Guards did not reach her as she mumbled a spell and where she was standing she was not there. After that display he moved on.

Merlin searching high and low for the court physician was very much confused, not knowing where to go. He spotted a pretty girl, her hair a nice medium brown. Who walked with her head high, holding a ton of cloth looking to be for a lady?

He called out to her, and once she turned he got stuck on words when he met warm brown eyes.

"Yes may I help you?" the girl asked a small smile on her face. "Oh, yes I was wondering if you may know where I may find the court physician Gaius." He managed to mumble out without even biting off his tongue.

"Yes, I have been to see him plenty of times. Just go up those narrow step and it will lead you straight to his very door." She pointed across from herself, in the direction of some stone steps.

"Thank you." He said in gratitude, when she flashed him a smile and was halfway in a door; he realized he didn't catch her name.

"What do they call you?" He managed to shout before she disappeared entirely. She turned around just in time. "My name is Hermione, Hermione granger!" she called back.

"Well mine is Merlin." He flashed a smile, and lightly tripped before turning tail and running from his embarrassing display. He did not see her expression freeze or her body go stiff.~~

"Hello?" he called once he opened the door. He came to a room filled full of different potions and what not. He took a look up, and saw a man reading through a book.

"A hum, Gaius?" he questioned, looking at the man. He turned to face him, but in doing so he leaned back, breaking through the wooden railing.

His eyes flashed gold, as the old mans decent slowed he looked to find something to cushion his fall. He saw a bed and made it so Gaius landed on it.

"What did you just do?" Gaius questioned as he stood from the bed. "um?" merlins mind scrambled for an explanation. "Tell me" he insisted, staring from where he fell and the bed. "I have no idea." Was his reply.

"If anyone one would have seen that." He cut himself off. "oh, no that, that was nothing to do with me."

"I know what it was." He countered. "I just want to know where you learned how to do it?"

"No where" Merlin said truthfully, a little fidgety on his part. "How do you know magic on your part then?"

"Where did you study?" Gaius said more calmly. "Answerer me." he spoke in a sterner voice.

"I never studied magic, or been taught." Merlin said in exaggeration. "Are you lying to me boy." Gaius said skeptically. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth." Gaius stated the obvious. "I was born like this!" "That is impossible. Who are you?" Gaius asked giving him a once over.

"Oh! Um I got this letter." Merlin said, rummaging through him things to find it, once he did he hand it to him.

"I don't even have my glasses." He said, staring back at him. "Im Merlin" he said with a grin. "Hunith's son?" he questioned. "Yes" Merlin replied back in relief. "your not to be here till Wednesday." Gaius agued.

"It. is Wednesday" Merlin said in disbelief. "Awe" Gaius opened his mouth, and looked quit shocked at his mistake. "Right then, you can put your things in there" he pointed to a room off to the side.

"You won't say anything about the um…" Merlin asked as he looked at the broken ledge and bed.

"No" Merlin looked a bit unsure, but turned to make his way to his new room. "Although" Merlin turned his head to look at him. "Merlin, I should say thank you." Merlin said nothing as he walked towards his room.~~

To say the least, Hermione had no thought of meeting Merlin at such a…young age. Nor had she though that she would meet him at all. But who would ever say they have given directions to the Merlin.

Her head was still in shut down, when she came to Darcy's chamber with a load of washed dresses and things. The look on her friends faces once she walked in, gave her questioning looks.

"Merlins beard, I just met Merlin" Hermione said, slowly walking in a way that only Luna could. "Are you saying you met Merlin?" Darcy asked, coming from around a dressing screen in a medieval soft green dress, bordered with silver stitches. True colors of a slytherin, also to top it off. A braided crown, and kept that way with silver combs that made a small silver crown around it. With green jades, flashing in the light. Silver bangles accompanied her wrists, as did a jade pendent shaped like a dew-drop a silver snake coiling around it.

"Is he as old and wise as legends foretold?" Ronda asked in excitement, hanging onto Hermione's side of the basket. "No he is young around our age at the most!" Darcy looked as though she swallowed a lemon, seeing as what she was taught didn't match up with the real thing.

"Really? I can't wait to meet him, you have to introduce us!" Ronda said in glee. "I barley even know him myself, we only met once!" Hermione stated, deflating her.

"Just wait till potter hears this" Darcy muttered. "Where is Harriet anyway." "I believe I gave her the task of giving sir morgana a sleeping draught, for nightmares. Apparently Gaius has them made especially for him. And seeing I had laundry to do I ask her a favor." Hermione said, folding as Ronda put away the dresses.~~

Making her way along a corridor, and many hallways and directions from passing servants. She found herself walking through the door to sir morgana's rooms; his back was turned to her. As the door opened and slightly clicked shut, he still did not turn to face her.

"You know Morris; you are my personal servant so that means that prince Arthur has no claim over you." He said, walking behind was seems to be a screen as he began to dress, much to Harriet's embarrassment.

"Can you hand me those pants." Harriet ducked down behind one of his red capes, which held the pendragon seal.

"Morris?" morgana asked. Not taking the cape out from in front of her, she grabbed the pants in one hand. And slide it over the changing screen, at once she realized that he was now coming out of the bath!

"You know this party tonight, I think it's a pity how it's right after a mans death. Like we're celebrating a hundred deaths. Even if there a magic user, don't you agree?" unsure how to respond or get out of the situation, Harriet in a deep voice replied "yes"

"It's as though there is no humanity in the world, and im ashamed that I have to be there faking my happiness. Although I will get a kick out of being the center of attention. Just imagine the look on Arthur's face! Right Morris?"

"Can you help me with these shoulder guards?"

"Yes sir" turning around she met a sight of a brown, gangly boy with brown eyes. He seemed nice. "Thank you" Harriet mouthed to him, as he gave her a nod of the head with amusement in his eyes.

She left as fast as she could only stopping to breath once she was safely down the hall, the heat in her cheeks slowly faded as her breathing calmed after her embarrassing ordeal. She began to walk but quickly bumped into a young woman, she wore a red dress in the front, with white boarders.

She reminded Harriet of Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend. But lighter, with honey brown eyes that shined with the light. Her hair was put up in a braided bun, which was a dark brown that you could hardly tell it was braided at all unless you took a closer look. She was obviously a servant just like herself, holding basket of linen Harriet helped her steady herself, before she dropped them.

"Thank you." The unknown girl breathed a never ending smile on her face. "Its alright I wasn't looking at all where I was going, I hope I didn't do much damage" Harriet said, looking the girl up and down for injury.

"Oh, it's fine really you seem new here. Are you the one there talking about that came with Lady Darcy?" the girl asked.

"Yes im one of three of her servant's, my name is Harriet potter." Harriet held out one of her hands to shake, and soon realized she couldn't seeing as the girl's hands were full.

"Well mine name is Guinevere, but you may call me Gwen for all my friends call me Gwen for I hope we may be friends." She said with a sweet smile. "I would like that, but I must get going Gwen." They bid themselves goodbye as they left.

~**and that is where im stopping for now, I hope you liked this chapter. And soon the next one will be uploaded…that is if Weasley and malfoy don't kill each other first…look up mere888 and review! Also Gwen is just a keep around kind of maid, she does all the cleaning around the castle!"**


	3. how to save a life

And im back! Chapter 3! I hope you like the story so far? Also im thankful for the French finally viewing my fan-fictions (even if I insulted you in my other fan-fiction for not review…but im willing to put that behind me!) and I would like a shout out to mere888 who I am thankful to be friends with! Love ya girl! And on with the story… also story will not be like (ok a lot like the bbc) bbc episode of Merlin (cause its different cause I said so) and because of that there will be changes…

"**When you save one life, it is as if you saved the entire world." Talmud.**

"**Why you—**_oh that's rich—_**sometimes Weasley I just want to—**_try that and see what you get!—_**Take that back!—**_cant help what's true—_**well let me tell you this—**_THAT'S IT. "SLUGULUS ERUCTO" _Ronda's carefully placed spell was avoided as Darcy dived under the table, in there sleeping courtier's which malfoy and Weasley got in another fight…as always.

Her spell rebounded off the wall, leaving a vomited looking slugs splattered all over the side. In all the excitement Hermione spilled her ink bottle staining the sheets on her lower bunk.

"Oh really, Scourgify!" the spell instantly cleaned up the mess that the fight has caused, leaving it spick and clean. As she also used it to clean the stain on her bed, and a simple refilling charm was all she needed so that she had more ink.

"Sorry, there Hermione got a little carried away with myself there." Said red head gasped, as the spell "Titillando" or also known the tickling heck. Was cast on her from behind by a smirking Darcy.

"Rictusempra!" Hermione hissed, it was also a tickling charm. The two laughed themselves silly till they both quieted down.

"Now don't we have a feast to get ready to?" Hermione said, rolling up her parchment. And staring at the two gasping girls that tried to catch there breaths.

"I-have-nothing-to wear" Darcy got out, slowly pronouncing each word without a single giggle or outburst.

"Oh, please you got plenty of bloody dresses just go and bloody choose one." Ronda stated annoyed. "Well sorry Weasley but some of us want to look nice." She meant it as an insult that Ronda instantly took the bait.

"Why I have the right mind to—**ENOUGH!** "Why don't we all just get along for now, we have our reasons to be here. We might not all get along but we can at least try and be civil." Hermione sighed out, wondering where har could be to help here.

"Try telling that to Malfoy." Ronda bluffed, as a very breakable object was launched at her head.

"Reparo" Hermione scolded them, but she knew she was only dreaming to think they would get along.

0o0o0o0o0o

"OH, Gwen we should really stop meeting like this." Harriet laughed, helping Gwen stand as they both rounded a corner running into each other. Harriet wasn't to keen on staying in one place to long, so she went to explore. And very embarrassing enough ran right into Gwen.

"Harriet, its nice running into you and I mean literally." Gwen chuckled back, accepting the help with carrying Lady Meredith's ball gowns that had to be re-sown. To be fitted to her size.

"Here let me help you with that" Gwen seemed to fizz out on something. "_Or should I say someone_" Harriet though slyly. The man was a bit tall and thin, he wore a blue tunic with brown pants. Leather boots, along with a cover coat that fit him just right and his hair was short. With hazel's/blue eyes with a fine long face, but what stuck out most was a dark red handkerchief. That seemed to pull his outfit together.

Of course he wasn't her type, and not at all that handsome she must admit he was kind of cute. And looking at Gwen it was obvious she was gaining a little crush.

Mentally chuckling to herself, she didn't notice a man up till now throwing small knifes at a target while…_Morris _held it up. Moving around a bit each time the man threw them, she held her breath.

She wasn't all that sure of this time period, and wasn't really sure on the whole throwing knifes at a person. But in her time, if something like that happened they'd end up in Azkaban. "_How I wish mad-eye was here"_ she was slightly amused at the thought of mad-eye turning him into a toad.

The _Morris _lost his footing, losing his balance. She watched as his grasp on the target loosened and followed with her eyes as it began to roll. Then _Morris_ tried to retrieve it. But the boy that Gwen was checking out "_mentally giggles" _put his foot down, trapping it underneath him.

"Hey, come on that's enough." The mysterious young man stated to the man. Looking the other man that was throwing the knifes over, he had sandy blonde hair, darkish blue eyes. He wore chain mile, a pendragon crest. That shown on his chest, he was obvious a knight of Camelot and not just any…Prince Arthur. Harriet inwardly groaned thinking of different outcomes and liking none.

"what." Said Arthur, walking up towards the man with the handkerchief. Harriet helped drag Morris along with Gwen's help the three of them watched on at there confrontation,

"You've had your fun my friend." He stated, talking as if to a small child. "Do I know you?" Arthur asked, looking him over.

"I'm Merlin" Harriet almost chocked on air, she felt as though her head was dunked in the black lake, and held there by the giant squid.

"So I don't know you?" Arthur stated once again. "No" he replied back, withdrawing his out stretched hand as a show of friendly 'nice.

"But you called me "friend" oh, how she wanted to thrown him in the black lake with that squid. "That was my mistake"

"Yes, I think so" said Arthur. "Yeah, id never have a friend that could be such an ass," Merlin sassed. He kind of reminded her of Fred in George, she grew a tad sad thinking of them. Unsure of there fate.

He began to walk away, but the Arthur just had to get the last say. Taking his arrogance towards Darcy standards.

"Or I could be so stupid." "_Forget the squid just throw him In with fluffy."_ She thought angrily, wanting to slap him. But then what will that get her?"

"Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No"

"Would you like me to help you?" "_Why that bloody git" _Harriet thought with anger, she heard Gwen state something along lines of an insult as well. But paid more attention on what was happening before her eyes.

Merlin replied something else, and all she saw was his arm shoot out aiming at the gits face. Only for his arm to be forced behind him, in a dead lock.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that!" Arthur grunted as Merlin seemed to be squirming to get loose.

"Who do you think you are? The king?" Merlin hissed out.

"No I'm his son, Arthur." And like that, Harriet's brain was out like a light. Just like in Mr. **Cuthbert Binns**. History class. Oh how she hated seeing poor Merlin being dragged away, and having no power to do anything.

"Oh, that poor man. Why must Arthur be such a bully?" Gwen sighed, obviously hating to see him being dragged away towards the dungeons.

"Im sure that everything will come out alright" Harriet's flimsy reassurance didn't help either of them. And with Harriet's inability to lie, doesn't help for future matters either.

~time skip~

"_I hate you Gaius" _Merlin couldn't help but think, as he walked past chuckling to himself, as he was pelted with rotten fruit.

He tried his hardest not to get any in his face, but the children were relentless. He breathed a sigh of relief when they ran out. He couldn't help but think of many ways he wanted to kill Prince Arthur that clotpole.

He was brought out of his musing, when two pretty girls came to speak to him. he couldn't help but feel humiliated in the position he was in, so he tried to ignore that as they greeted him.

"I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen, I'm Lady Meredith's maid." She seemed nice. A beautiful completion and gentle nature.

"And my friend, Harriet. Lady Darcy's maid" she gestured to the woman beside her, she had forest green eyes hidden by glasses. Jet black hair that stopped right above her shoulders and looked like it never seen a hair-brush. A scare across one side of her forehead. She seemed nice as well.

"Right, im Merlin. It's nice to meet you two." I stretched as far as I could so they could shake my hand.

"But most people call me idiot for what I did." I said as to make a joke.

"Don't think of yourself like that, it was pretty heroic for what you did. You didn't let him push you around like most." Harriet came to my defense.

"Well we're glade you walked away, Merlin. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen stated. I lost heart for a moment.

"Oh, I can beat him." in reality if I could use magic I could in fact beat him.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kinds of fellows." I don't know if she's mocking me unknowingly.

"Thanks" I say sarcastically. Her eyes widen in what she just said.

"What we're getting at is that we thought you were really brave, and a better person then who Arthur can ever be. It was amazing how even not knowing who he is; you still didn't take things lying down.' Harriet seemed to correct what Gwen was trying to get at.

"Yes, it's just that you don't look it." Gwen put in. Harriet sent her a tiny glare which Merlin didn't catch.

I leaned in towards them, lowering my voice "im in disguise" I whispered to them.

"Im sure you are." Harriet laughed; I didn't know If to be insulted or flattered. She seemed to catch on. "I-I mean, it's just like a friend of mine says, don't judge a book by its cover." She added hastily.

"And every thought you were a real hero." I over looked this when I saw some kids carrying a basket of fruit.

"If you would excuse me girls, my fans are waiting." I joked, they gave me pitying looks as they left and fruit came flying in my direction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Ginger: avoids nausea, holy basil: combats stress, St. Johns wort: soothes your worries, cinnamon: recommended for treating weak digestion, fennel seed: remedy for coughs, I think that's all Gaius would need right now."_ Hermione thought as she was on break and decided that she could collect some herbs for Gaius, seeing as he's not getting any younger.

"Gaius I brought you some..." Hermione cut herself off, seeing as the old physician wasn't there. "_Where could he have gone?"_ Hermione shrugged her shoulders placing the basket of herbs on a table. And decided to come back later.

She was aiming for the door when it swung open, Merlin, followed by an angry physician. Walked right past her not even noticing her presents.

"How could you be so foolish?" Gaius barked. "_Now what could this be about" _Hermione decided to stay quiet seeing as they were too wrapped up into there argument to even agonized her.

"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Merlin barked just as angry. "_Who needed to be taught a lesson?"_ "Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good. Not for idiotic pranks."

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk" _"amazing he is that powerful even since birth?"_ Hermione stared in surprise, and wonder at the most powerful wizard of her time. Who in fact is said to have more magic then Dumbledore and voldemort combined.

"Then, by now you should know how to control yourself." Gaius stated hotly in annoyance.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I will always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die!" _oh, Merlin"_ Hermione couldn't stand to be discovered, so she slowly left the room. Quietly shutting it behind her.

"_Breath Hermione…"_ giving two sharp knocks on the physicians door, making it seem that she was not just in his quarters, eavesdropping on a privet conversation. She heard a "_come in"_ from Gaius, she stepped in to see Merlin with his shirt off being tended to by Gaius.

"Hello Gaius, I was wondering if you found those herbs I left for you." Hermione asked, eyes scooting towards Merlin, whose eyes were already on her.

"Oh, Merlin we meet again." Hermione faked surprise at seeing him there.

"So it seems." Merlin said with a cringe as Gaius dabbed too hard.

"Seem to me that my apprentice and my little helper have met already." Gaius sounded amused.

"I stopped her and asked for direction, that's how we know each other" Merlin clarified, Gaius gave an hmm of understanding.

"Merlin, Hermione here has been helping me for quite some time. She's been a great help. So it seems like you could be studying some "**other things**" Merlin and Gaius gave a knowing look between each other.

Hermione couldn't help herself when she asked "what other things?" Gaius gave Merlin a sharp look that said "_think quickly my boy, or she might just find out." _

"Poetry" Merlin blurted out, instantly embarrassed by what he just said "_poetry really Merlin? That's the best you could come up with._

"Poetry?" Hermione mussed, holding back a snort of laughter that his terrible lie. But she didn't call him out on it.

"Yes" came the fable voice of merlins embracement. _"out all the thing, sword fighting, horseback riding, blacksmith, cobbler, heck even a royal guard. I just had to pick poetry, and look she's even laughing at me." _ Merlin thought depressingly, for whatever reason he wanted her to see him as impressing.

"well allow me to leave you to your poetry then, it was nice seeing you Gaius as seeing you again Merlin" with a tinkering laugh that followed her out the door, she could hear Gaius bellowing laughs, as Merlin complained.

0o0o0o0o0o

"_Merlin!" _

Merlin sat up on his bed, eyes snapping open as that same voice called to him once again. He followed the voice down towards the dungeons, he easily took care of the guards. Walking down a dark tunnel, he grabbed a torch, and with a flicker of gold it was easily lit.

It opened up to be a cliff ledge. "_A long drop"_ he though to himself. Backing up slightly. "Where are you." Merlin called out, a flutter of wings whooshed by making him stumble back a few paces. And there on a hug-bolder sat a giant dragon.

"**I'm here**" it took a few seconds for him to come to realize that this was a dragon, that was talking to him, right now. They stared at each other till finally the dragon broke the silence.

"**How** **small you are, for such a great destiny**."

"Why what do you mean?" he spoke in a kind of daze. "What destiny?"

"**Your gift, Merlin was given to you for a reason**." The dragon spoke.

"So there is a reason?"

"**Arthur** **is the once and future king, who will unite the land of Albion**."

"right." Merlin stated in confusion.

"**But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike**."

"I don't see how this is to do with Me." he said in aggravation and confusion. "**Everything"**

"**Without you Arthur will never succeed, without you there will be no Albion**." The words of the dragon sounded so sure that a Chile went up his spine.

"No, no you got this wrong!"

"**There is no right** **or wrong**, **only what is and what isn't."**

"Im serious, if anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go right ahead. In fact, ill give them a hand." He said in total disbelief. The dragon started to laugh a bit "**none of use can choose our destinies Merlin, and none of us can escape it." **

"No, no way, no there must be another Arthur cause this one is an idiot!" he said in denial. "**Perhaps it's your destiny to change that"** with that they dragon began to fly away.

"Wait, wait, Wait Stop, I need to know more!" as the dragon flew away with his chains rattling after him. Merlin was left alone with his thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o

"**Merlin**" Merlin woke with a start. Gaius raised an eye, holding out one of his shirts.

"Have you seen the state of this room?" 'Sorry Gaius it just…happens" was his lame retort.

"By magic?" Gaius looked unimpressed. "Yeah?" it came out more as a question then answer.

"Yes well, you can clean up without the use of magic." He inwardly groaned, it would take forever without magic. Then I want you to collect me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And your lucky Hermione was here or you would also have to deliver a sleeping tonic. For sir morgana, poor boy suffering from nightmares."

"Wait, Hermione was here, while I was sleeping and you didn't think to wake me?" he said exaggerated. While he throwed on what ever was clean.

"Didn't really see the point in it. Hermione seemed busy enough with all of Lady Darcy's list of chores, and I didn't want to keep her from them."

"And you gust let her assume that im lazy?" Merlin gasped, struggling with his pants belt. "Well you didn't need help there."

"Thanks Gaius."

0o0o0o0o

Merlin stood in a corner, accompanied by his mentor Gaius. He tried his hardest to ignore the clotpole that took glances, but he still felt the humiliation and anger roll off him.

"Don't let those idiots bother you, there just pig headed and slimy gits." A red head said, coming to stand at his side.

"Really hade experience?" Merlin asked eyeing the red head, she had a curvy figure. Freckled cover face which was a little long, dark hazel-blue eyes. She wouldn't be called beautiful in the least she was more on the plain side, but in all she was pleasant to be around.

"Oh, more then you will ever know! I'm Ronda by the way Ronda Weasley." Ronda stated holding out her hand for him to shake, when she did her daisy yellow colored dress sleeve flopped over. Covering her hand seeing as it was too big for her.

"Sorry about that, one of mums" she said rolling up the sleeves so he could properly shake his hand. "also maid to precious lady Darcy" she said sarcastically." Waving a hand at her said, and frowned when the other sleeve rolled over her hand.

"Well my name is Merlin it's nice to meet you." She had a shocked kind of expression, looking towards his face then down towards her hand.

"Well I must be going then" he left her standing there staring into space. As she muttered "_he shook my hand, my god he shook my hand" _

"Hello once again Merlin" Gwen stated, along with Harriet. They both looked nice in red, only Harriet's had orange halfway down the sleeves and front. "its nice to see you two as well? "Oh yes things fine" Gwen said.

The banquet doors opened, you could basically see ever woman swoon as sir morgana entered. He wore a dark red velvet over shirt, with gold lining the cuffs, edges, neck line and bottom. A fine pair of tan-britches, that seemed to be made of either silk or fine cotton maybe even both? Black leather boots that stopped right below the knees. A sword strapped on to his belt-lop as well as one on his hip-bone. His dark brown, shoulder length hair shown shinny and clean and soft to the touch. And to top it all off was the red knights cape, with the pendragon seal.

"_My goodness, what a guy_" he heard Gwen mutter, he turned to both girls, there eyes wide in wonder. The only thing missing was the drool. They giggled slightly when he flashed a smile there way. Merlin wanted to roll his eyes at there behavior, but what could he do? He was just as bad with pretty girls.

"Ah, looks like morgana is working his charm tonight." Merlins head whipped around, smiling as Hermione came to join them, making the trio and quartet.

"Yes it does, seeing as the girls here don't seem to mind." Merlin chuckled. "Your right he is handsome" Merlins blood seemed to stop.

"For some girls, but not for all not for me at least." Merlin mentally chuckled with himself, getting worked over something he didn't even know why.

"Really, he isn't much our type" Gwen stated. "Oh, come on gwen. I thought you loved those, real, tough, save the world kind of men."

"No, I like more ordinary men like you" Gwen laughed. "Gwen, believe me im not ordinary"

"No I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you, you know, I like more ordinary men like you." Hermione's head was racked in confusion, not really following what she just said.

"I think she means that she doesn't like those kinds of men." Harriet clarified, seems she does that a lot lately.

"Exactly" Gwen insisted, and turned away in embracement same with Merlin.

"Well it was nice seeing you, but I do believe lady Darcy is signaling me to come refill her drink so if you excuse me" Hermione said, making her way to the beaconing Darcy who was amongst the king's court, and a group of nobles.

"I'll see you later Merlin, I have to find Ronda, I'll see you later Gwen as well" Harriet said, as she ran off to find her still frozen in position friend.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yes" Hermione hissed, as she bended down to pour wine in Darcy's cup. "Do you feel something amiss?" Malfoy asked, crunching her forehead in concentration to try to understand the strange feeling, as she took a sip of wine.

Before Hermione could answer, trumpets sounded and king uther entered. And they were settled at the table, well the noble were but not the servants. So Hermione, Harriet, and Ronda stood off to the side along with Gwen and Merlin.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen" Hermione stared hared at Lady Helen, she spared a look at Darcy and how she stared heavily at Lady Helen.

Her singing was beautiful, reminding Hermione of a lullaby her mother sang to get her to sleep when she was a child. She started to nod off when she felt a zap, instantly making her drowsiness vanish. She saw Darcy signal towards her ears, getting the idea she covered them.

And looked towards her other companions covering there's. She stared in disbelief as everyone fell asleep, cobwebs, dust grow'ed on them making them seem as though they were statues and haven't been clean in years.

She stared in horror as she raised her hands and a light of blue formed between them. It looked like an ancient ruin, and if she knew anything about ruins it was that it could very well kill everyone in this room.

She stared in horror, but didn't think much of it as she raised her arms out towards the sleeping servants, muttering shielding charms. Around them and herself. She saw Ronda doing the same and as Darcy muttering a shielding charm towards the king and herself as she pushed him out of his chair and towards safety.

Harriet took the position of saving the court, discreetly. But none of them seemed to be able to be there for Prince Arthur, they all inwardly cringed as Helen raised a hand holding a dagger. But to all there surprise an oblivious Merlin who didn't even notice them using magic, the chandelier broke and crashed right on top of her, reviling the old hag that's son was killed.

0o0o0o0o

There sense of relief was broken when she shot what looked like icicles towards the royal court King Uther was safe, only hitting his throne, but on his left was sir morgana and neither was Arthur. It was like slow motion, harriet found herself feeling as tough she was free falling from her broom into one of her faints before she caught the snitch.

She grabbed morgana by the back of his shirt, pulling him back sharply. Topping his chair as he was yanked backwards. Out or harms way, as did harriet making the icicle's grazing over there hairlines.

And to her surprise Merlin tackled Arthur towards the ground, taking him in she saw the legend he would become. "Well, I" king uther wide awake was helped up by Darcy. He thanked her over and over again. Saying he was forever in her debt.

"You saved my boy, a debt must be paid." He said turning to Merlin. As he got off of a disgruntle Arthur. "Oh, well" Merlin seemed lost for words. "Don't be so modest. A debt must be rewarded."

"You shall be rewarded a position on the royal household. You will be appointed as princes Arthur's manservant." You could actually see merlins face drain of all color; I couldn't decide if I should be amused or pity the poor boy…I felt both.

"Excuse me but I find it best if you could please get off of Me." harriet was shocked to find herself on the floor, half lying on top of sir morgana. She scrambled off of him, reaching down a hand to help pull him up.

"Thank you, it seems you have saved my life" he said with a smirk, which left her to cover up her flustered face.

King Uther must have super hearing of sorts seeing as he turned towards the two of us. Making me go stiff, and held my breath.

"And you as well, I see that there is many to be rewarded for there bravery. And I find it appropriate that should the needed be, that for the duties that sir morgana's servant lacks. I would advise you as his maidservant." The king said a satisfied smirk on his face.

"t-t-that's v-very-k-kind of you to say my king, but um" Harriet thought fast of what might get her out of this situation when the thought hit her. "I already am a maid to Lady Darcy" she stated in satisfaction.

"Nonsense" Darcy said with a dark smile gracing her lips. "It's a great honor being the maid of the king's ward, instead of a maid of just a simple lady. Besides I have more then enough maids" Darcy said, eyeing Harriet's reaction with a wide smile.

"Then it's settled you shall be morgana's maid." The party goers lifted there glasses in a round of cheers. Harriet glared at the smirking malfoy as she took a sip of wine over her cup.

"I'll be honored to get to know you better…" sir morgana began not knowing her name, Harriet saw and was hasty to reply.

"it's harriet, sir morgana" she said, not knowing how to deal with this turn of events. "Well Harriet, I'm thankful that you saved my life" and when Harriet thought all was said and done, he grasped her hand and kissed the back of it. Not losing eye contact.

"Till tomorrow bright and early" he said, his smirk turning brighter as he went to mingle with other royalty.

0o0o0o0o

"**I SWEAR TO YOU MALFOY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING**" Harriet screeched when they were safely tucked away in there tent home. She could rival with Mrs. Weasley.

Darcy only waved her off "Think of it this way potter; we're closer with the royal court now. Meaning that there are more chances of being able to get the sword and not seeming to be outsiders that could bring havoc on there kingdom such as Camelot."

"She has a point, but do you see what we're doing? We're changing the past? What about not interfering with anything besides the sword." Ronda asked/stated.

"Oh, please Weasley how on her can we change the past so we saved a few people what's the big difference." Darcy asked, coming out her long hair.

"I think we already are." Hermione mumbled, putting down her hair brush Darcy turned around catching the eyes of all the girls.

"And what pray tell, are we going to do about it?" Darcy asked more of a statement then question.

"I don't know I really don't know." Hermione sighed, once again the girls all shared a look, not knowing what tomorrow would bring…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**And there we go! 3****rd**** chapter didn't see that did you. And as you know there will be added chapters (think of them as bounce) and so that, things won't be the same for most reasons. Also later on you will get to see what's going on in the future, with them not there. And so ya look up mere888….so ya! **


	4. two headed snake: part 1

"Hello people that actually read this fan-fiction, now I hope you remember my friend mere888, and to those that follow (shout out) and so on…on to chapter 4! Also no idea of who that woman chief is, so im just guessing *season 5, episode 7* also spell's are hard to come by so im coming up with my own! (Clean yourself) ~Latin all of it is going to be in Latin!)

**It's always wise to remember that not all "snakes" are legless. Some have 2 legs and appear in human form. Be careful with them, they can strike when you least expect!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Now how do you use this_?" thought a confused Weasley, as she ran her fingers through a bundle of coarse strings or yarn, connected to a stick. That was made up to be a mop, now not being muggle born was a challenge for muggles chores.

"Bloody hell, why can't we use magic." She groaned softly, no one was around. "**WEASLEY, do you have that floor cleaned yet?" **Ronda visibly winced, reminded so much of her mothers voice that she scurried around, figuring it out as she went. She saw other muggles do it, so who said she couldn't?

"Still not done I see, it's going to be hectic when the knights from neighboring countries come and you're still cleaning the floors." In Ronda's mind's eye, all this was Darcy's fault when she heard of the decreases in staff she evilly signed her up without her consent.

"Not so easy when you all keep rushing by." Ronda regretted uttering those words, when she felt a ladle hit her lower arm.

"Now when I get back, I want this place to be spotless" the woman she was being addressed to was head cook, Augusta. A round pudgy woman that normally had her hair put up in a bandana like cloth. Same as she was currently warring.

"Of course" Ronda said flashing her strained smile. "Well then get to it!" as Augusta left, Ronda couldn't help but stick her tongue out at her back. "**I saw that, if you want to have a place here maid or no maid to Lady. I'll be seeing you out if you don't get to work!"** Ronda visibly shuddered at the woman's entire seeing gaze.

"And I thought moaning myrtle was annoying." Ronda took a careful look around at the deserted section of part of the entrance to the kitchen. She saw no one neither coming nor going. "_Redige te"_ Ronda let the mop do the work, watching as it dipped itself into the clean water, scrubbed itself onto the floor and squashed the dirty water in an extra bucket.

Once the floor was as clean as it could be, a satisfied smirk married her lips as Augusta came to inspect her work. "Not bad Weasley, now onto the cabinets they need cleaning as well!" all Ronda could do was mentally groan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harriet on the other hand, was having a 'why me' air and plenty of sad expressions as she walked towards the all time villain of history. Or as it seems _yet. _

"_I'm going to hex malfoy, just you wait and see_" Harriet inwardly promised, she came to a stop right outside sir morgana's chambers, Hesitant proceed onward. "_Well here goes nothing I guess_" taking a shaky breath, she cracked opens the door slowly anticipating yet dreading morgana's presents.

As fate would have it, morgana was up and fully dressed as she arrived. All decked out in a knights attire, he had a roguish look today his dark brown shoulder length hair yet to be tamed. But still in better shape then Harriet could ever hope for her own hair. His eyes still the same forest green as always.

"Good day Harriet" morgana announced snapping her attention to him as he caught sight of her. She forced down the blush for being embraced for looking so long, she kept her face fixed that looked natural.

"And a good morning to you sir morgana, what would you like for me to do?" in truth Harriet didn't know a clue about how this would work out. True she was a maid, but a _pretend maid_. She hadn't a clue what she would do really if he gave her something more then just doing laundry or making the bed.

"You start by sorting out the empty, from the full sleeping draught's that are normally refilled weekly." He waved an arm to a nearby shelf that had an assortment of bottles, in an order of disarray.

Harriet got to sorting and placing the empty ones in an empty basket to take back to the physician. And lined the full ones back on the shelf neatly. Halfway through her thoughts wondered why he would need so many.

"Why do you have all these?" Harriet bit her lip, not really meaning for her thoughts to come out as a question. She snuck a glance behind her and watched as morgana's shoulders stiffened slightly as he was pinning his cape on.

"I'm sorry I pry too much, you don't have to tell me" she added in a hurry, her eyes downcast not taking them offs her working hands. "I have nightmares; always have been since I was a child" she didn't expect a reply; she didn't take her eyes off her work. And couldn't help but stupidly asking another question that popped up.

"And what exactly do you dream about" this time she felt like banging her head against the bedpost for her irritating curiosity. "Many things, some so vague I can't remember now, but others are just so real…"

"Well, do you dream about yourself winning this year's tournament?" she threw in, at an attempt at light hearted 'nice. "Oh please, I win almost all them unless I'm board and just let Arthur win" Harriet couldn't contain a snort at his capable personality of being assertive in himself and his abilities.

"In fact this year I'm not really interested in being the winner, besides I don't want to be putting up with Arthur's brooding over his loss. Nor can I stand his smugness but still I just don't feel up to it so I'll just let him win, and gloat about letting him" he turned to her with a grin.

"I swear you men think to highly of yourselves, when all you are is hot air" she was finished with her sorting, by the time morgana finished with combing out his hair.

"Yet women come flocking at beck and call" morgana teased lightly. Getting a none impressed look from Harriet. "well some of use that really matter aren't as easy as being charmed with pretty words, it takes real heart to win a true and fair woman's heart" she said with utmost passion, her short stature could look standing tall.

"And I to look forward to getting to know such a woman" morgana said, turning to face Harriet as she was already staring at him. It felt like an eternity of awkward silence before morgana broke it.

"Will you be joining in the stands to watch?" he asked unexpectedly, that startled her out of the moment. "Y-yes with my friends" she spoke in a slight stutter.

"Well, I hope to see you then, hopefully to be cheering me on as I hope to be considered a friend?" the last part was more of a question. "Of course, wouldn't want Arthur thinking himself the better" Harriet joked, as she turned away to leave as there seemed not much left to keep her there.

"Oh, and Harriet" she turned back at the call of her name. "I hope to see you soon."

"And I would hope to see you as well sir morgana" at that she left with a promise to cheer him on in the tournament.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Body, shield, body, and shield_" with every beating thrown his way, Merlin kept stumbling back. What did he ever do to deserve this?"_Should have just let the witch have him_" he had just enough time to think before Arthur threw in an unexpected "_head_" and hit him over the top of the head with his sword.

This carried on for want seemed like forever till he lost his balance and fell flat on his back, his helmet slide off. Showing just how out of breath he was.

"You're braver then you look most servants collapse after the first blow." Arthur said, coming to stand over me.

"Is it over?" I asked slightly in a daze. "That was just the warm up. How is your mace work coming along?" he was swinging it over his head, I threw my head back in a groan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So then you use honey for earaches?" Hermione asked, watching Gaius as he Jared a cone. "Yes, helps with most of my own problems during winter" Gaius chuckled at Hermione's eagerness to learn.

"Hermione in all my life, I have not met one person so eager to learn. And actually understand half of what I say." Hermione blushed at the complement.

"Well I took some cla-tutor of a friend that showed me something's, and it's comforting to keep learning" she stated truthfully, it was comforting to think of it as being in herbology again.

"Awe I see, well you are very much welcome here anytime. Seeing as you have the knowledge and skills for being a future physician yourself one day" he said, pointing a figure at her as though he was pointing out her potential.

There lesson's were cut off as Merlin came staggering through the door. He looked beat-up, and worse for wares. Hermione was instantly by his side as she helped him to sit down easily seeing as he could barely stand.

"Hermione could you heat up a tub of water for me…and soak a wet rag as well" Gaius asked, as she went as told. "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant" he asked, as he began taking off his heavy armor from practice.

"Do you hear clanging?" was his smart remark. "Merlin are you alright? Hopefully nothing is broken?" Hermione asked, coming over with a bucket of warm heated water, that wasn't to hot nor was it to cold it was just right. Merlin sighed in bliss as Gaius began to treat him.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" he reassured her, getting a snort from Gaius that made his ears turn a light pink. But grunted when his shoulder was popped back into place.

"Hermione can you bring me the jars for rosemary, Arnica, skullcap, and the lavender oil for me?" Hermione went without question to retrieve it from the far shelves.

"It was horrible, and I still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by morning" Merlin moaned once Hermione was out of earshot. "Onhrine achtug bregdan" mumbled and a book came to his side and opened instantly.

For his troubles he reserved a sharp slap to the back of his head. "Owe" Merlin huffed as he took in Gaius none impressed face. "What've I told you of using magic like this, and Hermione is still in the room" he whispered harshly, smacking him once more for his stupidity.

"I'm sorry, but if I could use my arms, I'd pick up the book myself. Besides Hermione couldn't see me from way back there." He defended. "Never mind your arms, what would I do if you were to get caught?"

"What would you what?" Hermione asked, coming back from behind a shelf. One that she was hiding behind in as she gave them time. "Well don't do it again, for all our sakes" Gaius stated. Looking back at Hermione's curious face.

"Merlin was just coming back from the tavern was all?" Gaius said, ignoring Merlins slack-jaded face, which turned into a slight glare. "Yes, we cant have you running to the tavern now can we?" Hermione tried to hide her amusement as she turned her back on them to fix a paste for merlins aching muscles.

"w-well in truth it was just one-half pint" Merlin tried to justify. "I really don't drink that often, good to loosen the tension in the muscles?" Hermione was trying to contain herself, even going far as to imagine slughorn in a bathing suit.

She calmed enough to keep a straight face once the paste was done. She pretended to have a scowling expression, as if she was angry with his remark but really on the inside she was doubled over laughing.

"Now Merlin you must not let it become a habit, wouldn't want you to end up in a bad situation" Hermione teased. Having a mental laugh at his embarrassment. "Yes Hermione, I'll keep that in mind" he promised, unable to do anything else besides looking silly.

"You know I save Arthur from getting killed and end up his servant, how fair is that" she let him rant, nodding her head as she applied the past between his shoulder-blades. "I'm not good with the whole pep-talk thing. But I just know you did the right thing, and you should feel proud by that…I know I am. You're a real hero" Hermione offered, and reserved a smile in thanks.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. It might be fun" Gaius put in, getting a bewildered stare from his nephew. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses stall is fun? You should see what else he has me to do!"

"We all have our duties, even Arthur" Gaius stated, handing Hermione back some of the jars to put away. "It must be tough for him with most all of the girl and glory" he said sarcastically and got a stern look from both Gaius and Hermione.

"He is the future king; people expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure" he said. He pressed hard at a certain spot and all Hermione could her was a sort of cracking sound. "Ah, that makes two of us then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

To say Darcy was completely and utterly board was an understatement. True as a pure- blood she was taught proper etiquette, and the family traditions throughout there lineage. And in truth there is also close to the medieval times, she also was taught sword fighting from her mother's side.

But that doesn't make it any-less boring. To be dining with the king was something, faking excitement of an utter bubble-headed hufflepuff was to cry over.

"Your highness I'm very interested in the tournament that would take place, and would like to know of its events seeing as I haven't been to one in so long" she faked being brought towards a dark memory.

"Well I would love for you to be by my side as the tournament goes, seeing as my ward always enters it gets slightly lonely all alone in the royal box. If you would be so kind as to accompany me" a mischievous smile came over Darcy's lips but she hid it under her goblet once she took a sip.

"I would be more then enthused, as to be escorted it would be such an honor" Darcy gushed, on the borderline of throwing up and down right hexing him.

"You know my dear, I always did want a daughter and in a way you remind me of my wife" Darcy could just cry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**And there we go, didn't want to do too much, just setting the scene for valiant! Drama, someone's going to find out those with magic! But will Hermione let them live to tell anyone? Who knows (well besides mere888, but don't say anything girl!) hope you enjoy! Review, follow, and love the awesome me (also look at some of my other work!) **


	5. Two headed snake: part 2

**WELL, well, well now how are all my lovely readers? Well here's the next chapter: the two headed snake: part 2~ look up mere888 (she's writing me a fan-fiction for Christmas!) ya also not in much of a conflict sort of person, they just make me feel really gross so I'll try to get more into it, its just this one is the only one I have issues with so I just wont do the conflict between Merlin and Arthur or the embarrassing scene with the king. **

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A dog will look down when they have done wrong, a snake will look you right in the eye~**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

"Stupid Arthur, stupid reward, stupid armor, stupid tournament, stupid, stupid, stupid" Merlin mumbled to himself as he lugged the princes heavy armor towards the blacksmith. Knocking on the door the least likely person to answer was Gwen?"

"Gwen? I didn't know you were a blacksmith?" Merlin said, looking at her in confusion. She seemed pleasantly surprised to see him "I'm the blacksmiths daughter" she offered him inside, which he gladly entered. And all but toppled the arrogant clotpole armor on a bench.

"I have the prince's armor. He required it to be polished and cleaned by the tournament." He said with a sigh, tired above all else but mostly emotionally with built up frustration.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, she mussed have seen his frustration. "How do you put it on? I have to put it on him, and I have no clue as how to do that?" he said, looking down in embracement his eyes only flickering to her.

Gwen was more then happy to help, as she held up a piece of metal. "This is the avoider, it goes on the arms." She said, putting them in place on his arms making sure he followed.

"The arms-chest-got it?" she asked, holding onto the helmet. "And the helmet?" she quizzed. "On the head" Merlin joked, he even laughed as it slide over his eyes. He could hear Gwen laughing at him, but that only kept his smile.

"I'm sorry but you look hilarious" she giggled out.

"I know. How you know all this stuff" he was curious but his mind replayed what was said previous, as Gwen only assured his thoughts. "I am the blacksmiths daughter, I know pretty much all there is to know about armor…which is actually really sad." Merlin couldn't disagree more.

"No, you're absolutely brilliant!"

0o0o0o000000o0o0o0o0o0o

"You know I can't help but wonder, why that you would intentionally want to possibly get yourself killed all in the sake of glory?" harriet asked, from the sidelines as she handed Morris pieces of armor that needed to complete sir morgana's armor.

"I asked that many times myself, but it's all in good intentions though the purpose eludes me as well." Sir Morgana answered distractedly as he ran his thumb along his swords blade.

"Then why even participate for?" Harriet exasperated with wild hand movements, almost throwing the helmet at Morris own head.

"I may not like the idea of a thoughtless battle, but it's good for practice and knowing the other knights abilities incase needs be. Along with that is with my title of the king's ward" sir morgana said, with some major point's true, but still stupid.

"Well, I still say there's no reason to getting mortally ignored" she huffed, crossing her arms as the triwizard tournament raged in her head. The helpless body of cedric diggory came to pass, sending shivers down her spine.

"You alright?" Harriet was brought out of those painful memories, as Morris eyed her carefully. "Yes just thinking of who might win is all" Morris seemed a bit hesitant to buy it but took it non-the less.

"Well I wouldn't be trying to hard, maybe I could get to the finally five and once then if there isn't a thrill I'll just drop out" sir morgana said pompously.

"If your self image gets anymore influence you'll be flying high with the birds, sir morgana" Harriet mocked, only getting a childish stuck out tongue from him.

"Please Harriet just call me morgana, Morris here does, so should you seeing as you are my servant **and I see you as a friend**" he added on, seeing as Harriet was bound to object, now how would Harriet object?

"Yes **Morgana**" she said sarcastically, enlightened when morgana laughed. "Wish me well, and cheer for me" morgana said, as he helmet was thrown to him. As he stepped out onto the field.

"Good luck" Harriet yelled after him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Finally! Hey watch that armor, it's just been cleaned" Arthur barked, as Merlin finally stumbled in with his armor.

"Sorry…sire" he whizzed out, taking the time to apply the armor in the exact same way that Gwen showed him.

"You do realize that the tournament is today don't you Merlin?" Arthur sassed, as Merlin was having trouble with a clasp. "My apologies" Merlin said, only for his mind to come up with some other choice words that he bite done.

"So are you nerves, Arthur?" Merlin couldn't help but ask, Arthur all but rolled his eyes at such a stupid question.

"I don't get nerves" he barked, annoyed at Merlins constant nagging. "Everyone gets nerves surly—"shut up" Arthur said, shrugging him off.

"I need my helmet" Arthur said, seeing as Merlin hadn't handed it to him yet. You could tell Merlin was on edge for a moment. "t-the helmet?" h stuttered out.

"Yes Merlin, the piece of metal that goes on the head?" Arthur continued slowly, looking Merlin over slowly. "R-right I have it—"**here**" replied a female voice, as she came in with his helmet. He realized it was one of Lady Darcy's maids, the brown haired one.

"Thank you, at least someone is concerned about me competing into day's tournament" he muttered taking it from her. And stormed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well doesn't he seem perky today" Hermione said, looking towards Merlin as he glared at Arthur's retreating back. "Ya and we were so close with an attempt with a thank you" Merlin said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come and ruined that for you" Hermione said, looking towards the floor in embracement.

"Don't be, Arthur is a prate threw and threw it couldn't be helped" Merlin probed gently. "Yes well, are you staying to watch the tournament?" she asked, with slight interest…well a lot of interest really.

"Yes forced to watch idiots trying to take jabs at each other" Merlin huffed, gaining a laugh. "I know how you feel it really is silly, well I'll be waiting with my friends if you wish to join us you can" Hermione said, leaving to find them.

"I'll find you" Merlin called after her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Now where could harriet and Hermione be_?" Ronda thought, looking along the statesmen to try to find her wayward friends.

She was about to try to find them when Harriet came to sit on her left. "I didn't miss anything yet? Sorry im late, I was just finishing talking to Morris" Harriet said, flipping a hand.

"no its fine, I just got here a little bit earlier seeing as malfoy needed to be ready for the royal highness" Ronda said sarcastically gesturing towards Darcy who sat next to king uther.

"Even in the past she's still considered a slytherin princess" Hermione said, joining her friends as the golden trio rejoined.

"A royal pain is more like it" Ronda couldn't help but correct. They were cut off as uther stood to announce the knights.

"Knights of the realm, it's an honor to have you with us and welcome you to Camelot's tournament. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as a warrior, and of course to challenge my son prince Arthur and young ward sire morgana" he gestured to both men, how bowed in turn towards there father and king.

"Only one can be crowned champion, and will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces" Ronda whistled as the money was reviled.

"It is in combat that a knight's true nature is reviled, whether he is indeed a warrior or coward. The tournament begins!"

Ronda as well as the other two, knowing it is still stupid couldn't help being pulled into the excitement, they cheered for there favorites and sneered at the ones they did not. Ronda couldn't help but hate the knight known as valient; he had a look to his eyes that just made her want to puke more then a puking pastry.

"He's very violent" Ronda muttered, she couldn't help but stare at him there was something about him. But he easily won his match not even letting her have the time to second guess herself.

Harriet all but went bonkers when sir morgana came to the field; even so it was strange how sir morgana seemed to pick Harriet out from the stands. He even gave a slight bow in her direction. It took time to clasp the pieces together, but didn't comment it could easily be just friendship…but you never know?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He's very handy with a sword" Merlin said, looking at the knight valient. He didn't like the looks of him, and nether did Arthur by the looks of him. "He may be competition for you"

"They all are" Arthur said, as if it was that obvious. Speaking of him, he came towards there direction. "May I offer my congratulations on today's victory?"

"Likewise" Arthur said, he gave him a calculating stare. "I hope to see you at the reception this evening" he said before walking off with a lanky servant tailing him.

"Creep" Merlin said as they watched them walk away. Arthur snorted at the comment, glancing briefly towards Merlin who couldn't help but smile the most part…until.

"Ahem, by tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chainmail" he said while walking off, while leaving behind a very distressed Merlin.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o~time skip~

In his room a hammer was beating away at a shield, as a tunic was being dunked in a bucket while a rag was polishing a helmet, a brush was also shinning shoes as a granite rock sharpened the edge of a sword. All while in midair.

And lying on his bed Merlin was reading an important magic book, Gaius gladly gave him. And speaking of the old goat, he walked in the door and as he did his magic was cut like a thread making it break and the armor and weapon fall to the floor.

"Are you using magic again?" Gaius asked in a stern voice, Merlin instantly shacked his head laying the book on his chest.

"No" he muttered. But Gaius looked at the clutter "what's all this then" he said, pointing at the mess.

"Just came to tell you suppers ready" he said, closing the door Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

To say Darcy was thrilled at being beside the king, thanking and greeting the ones that won today was all but false. But in a way it was nice to be complemented by so many men, unlike the few that didn't have much authority being of impure blood, and the suspicion of being a death-eater and not wanting be entangled with the hostility of being with those of lesser blood kept Darcy very much away from dating…

Also having her life being arranged in marriage that her parents choose wasn't much of an option either. But maybe here…

"Sir Valient of the western isles" a man stated, as another man in yellow with a snake crest came to be greeted. Darcy felt right away that something was off with him.

"I saw you fighting today, you're a very aggressive style" king uther said and Darcy couldn't agree more with the king.

"As milord said, nothing to be disgraced" Darcy wasn't so sure, not with what she witnessed seemed so close to home.

"I couldn't agree with you more" uther said, taking him by the shoulder and introducing Darcy.

"may I introduce Lady Darcy, Lady of my court." Darcy plastered on a fake smile for the muggles as previous, allowing him to kiss her hand as she held in a snarl with a _avis _charm that would send a flock of birds peaking at his eyes.

"Milady" he said, Darcy knew that she had to seem a stupid hufflepuff. "I saw you competing today, you were very assertive in your fighting style, and you seem so drive and so focused in winning"

"I haven't a clue of you watching, I heard of the tournament champion winning gets to escort milady to the feast?" he said, glancing behind him at Prince Arthur and Darcy's eyes also flickered towards him for a heartbeat.

"That is correct" Darcy really didn't like where this was going. "Then I will give everything to win the tournament."

"That's very kind" she said, hiding her distaste with a tight smile. That worked every time. He gave a nod, her eyes tailing him as he walked away suspicion clear as day could be read in her eyes if they cared to look.

"Father" Darcy snapped back into her hufflepuff air head mood. As Arthur came to kiss her hand.

"Prince Arthur an honor of seeing you again, but this time I'm glad I am in better shape" Darcy slightly joked with him, even if she very much loathed his father she held little grudge for him. Seeing herself trying to please her own family, and the things she had to do as being part of it.

"As to you Lady Darcy I hope you haven't had much trouble" his eyes trailed off towards valient who was being praised by other knights.

"Nothing I cant handles all though…_I hope you to win_" she whispered towards him, as he inclined his head a little. "As friends of course, as you see I very much would like someone I come to know to escort me to the feast" and that was very much true, she really didn't want to go with anyone unknown to her. She could stand both sir morgana and Prince Arthur but she drawled the line outside royalty.

"Well I hope to win and seeing as your pride is on the line I must in fact try harder" he said, nodding his head as he left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

To say the least Merlin sworn to him that what happened moments ago with sir valient and the hissing snake for a shield. Was very much real, although Arthur needed to be attended to.

And he must say it was record time when he had all the kings' armor in place and smiling to himself. "That was much better… not that It could of got any worse" he said with an after thought.

"I'm a fast learner" Merlin said with a shrug. "I hope for your sake that's true" setting Merlin a little on edge but his giddiness was still there.

"Good luck"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo~time skip~

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius asked coming to stand by merlins side, with a vibrant Hermione tailing him. "It...Umm it isn't terribly horrible all the time"

"So it has its moments" Hermione said, sharing a smile with Gaius. "Yes" Merlin whooped as Hermione and Gaius clapped for there prince as he won yet again.

Merlin cringed along with Hermione as valient took down his opponent in a much unneeded violent way. But with an odd look, she had sworn to have seen a snake. And it was a shame to as the opponent didn't get back up.

0o00o00o0o0o~time skip~

"See these to small bites, looks like a snake bite" Gaius pointed out, seeing the marks Merlin could agree they kept there voices low. Mindful of Hermione's presents. "How could he be bitten by a snake, he was injured in a sword fight?"

"The systems indicate poison, slow pulse, fever, aralias" Gaius said standing up, as Hermione came around from a shelf holding out a medical book. "Can you heal him?"

"If it is what we suspect, we need the source so that we may cure his alnico" Gaius elaborated trying not to draw suspicion from Hermione. "And what is it that you believe is wrong with him?" she asked.

"we believe he must have gotten sick before the tournament, and Merlin here is going to try and find out what he was doing that might have caused him to become sick in the first place" Gaius lied so well, that Merlin hardly believed he was lying.

"What happens if we don't figure where it came from?" Hermione asked, looking at them both in turn. "I'll be afraid there's nothing more I could do for him he might die" Gaius said solemnly.

Hermione gasped in fright fluttering over to the man, to make him more comfortable. "He was fighting valient" Merlin whispered to himself. "What's that" Gaius asked distractedly. "Nothing" Merlin said as he left. Not noticing Hermione following him.

He reached valient's chamber, and watched as he fed a mouse to his shield where three snake heads popped out and devoured the poor mouse. Merlin stupidly creaked the door and made a run for it, with a pursuing valient with a sword drawn.

Merlin only escaped by hiding behind a concrete slab of stone. And neither of them even noticed a shimmer of movement as Hermione retreated and lifted the bedazzling hex.

Once Merlin came back, he was out of breath but Gaius seemed not to have even noticed as his eyes rested on a fidgety Hermione, his eyes seemed to scan her thornily. "I know where the sna-sickniss comes from" he said, but had to change the ending with a quick glance at Hermione.

"Hermione its getting late why don't you retire come back early morning, I really wish to have a few words with you" he said, but turned his attention away from his adopted assistant in favor of his nephew.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Hermione bided them goodnight rather quickly, but Merlin gave not much care for the matter.

"I seen a snake come out of sir Valient's shield, he's using magic" he said, once Hermione had safely shut the door. "You sure" Gaius asked skeptically.

"Snake and mouse, one swallowed straight down, when they clashed it must have been one of the snakes that bite him"

"I have to tell Arthur" he said, hurrying off.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius asked standing up from ware he sat. "I know magic when I seen it" Merlin said with utmost certainty.

"Perhaps you need proof" he said, uneasy as Merlin seemed to just want to run headlong into things. "Don't you believe me?"

"I fear your you'll find yourself in trouble, how would you explain why you were in valient chamber?"

"It doesn't matter, he's using magic to cheat in the tournament" he said annoyed. "You can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The king would never accept the word of a servant over the word of a knight" Gaius reasoned.

"So what I say doesn't matter does it?" Merlin said upset at the whole mess. "I'm afraid it counts very little as far as the kings concern, it's the way it is" Gaius watched as Merlin made his way into his room, and the soft pitter-patters of feet moving away from the physicians chamber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you're saying that sir valient is using magical snakes to poison his opponents?" Harriet said in shock as the girls were gathered in the tent listening to Hermione as she retold of what she heard.

"Bloody hell, that git! I knew I didn't like him" Ronda fumed. "That counts for all of us Weasley" Darcy said annoyed, she also believed something was off about him and Hermione only confirmed that thought.

"So what's the plan? We every much can't let him go ramping around poisoning other knights now can we?" Ronda insisted.

"Maybe I can speak to them, tell them to stop" Harriet suggested, but Hermione waved her off.

"You shouldn't get close to that shield Harriet; you might get hurt all of us can. What we need to do is understand how he could get the snake's to come out of the shield, and expose Valient doing it" Hermione thought allowed. Suggesting a plan, that they all seemed to like.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Merlin looked on as the knights gathered for training. "How you getting on?" Gaius asked, coming to speak with him. "Fine, just doing my job, minding my own business" he said sarcastically, as he walked away.

The crowed cheered as once again Arthur took down his opponent; there were even greater cheers as sir morgana defeated his in record time. There seemed to be a bit of a rivalry between the two as Arthur rolled his eyes at sir morgana's display.

Again it was Valient's turn, he easily took him down. As much as Merlin hated it, there was not much he could do. "Valient's going to fight either Arthur or morgana in the final; he'll use the shield to kill Arthur anyway he can"

~time skip~

Merlin watched the poor man, as he seemed to struggle for his life; Gaius came in, who once again to take covalence of the poor mans state. "Merlin, about what I said yesterday uther wouldn't really listen to you or me…but your right we can't let valient get away with this." He said.

"But we haven't any proof" Merlin said, sitting up straight from his slouched form. "Or the cure he could tell the king that valient was using magic, the king would believe another knight. But how to get the antidote? Well that's another matter" Merlin racked his brain around what to do then stand up in thought of what he would do.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So valient, do you think you stand against either of my son or ward?" king uther asked, pouring himself a glass of wine. "There excellent warriors my king, I do hope to be a worthy opponent" Valient replied, taking his own glass.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament, I could deal with more knights like you" the king said, Arthur rolled his eyes at the unbelievable invitation. Even morgana looked to have swollen around the idea. "I'd be honored my lord" Merlin took this as a time to check out sir valient's chamber's.

With a simple spell known as _alohomora (going off of Harry potter there) _the lock slide open allowing him excess. Merlin held out a sword to the shield, hoping for a snake to appear he was then distracted by heavy footsteps to realize that a snake creped out.

Only with a shadow and a hiss was he able to hack off a head, grab it and run. Not noticing valient return from dinning.

Gaius was easily able to extract the poison from the snakes severed head. "I'll get started preparing the antidote" Gaius said, looking at the mucky snake venom.

"I'm going to go tell Arthur" Merlin said as he was prepared to leave. "You're going to be needing this" Gaius handed him the snake head. "And Merlin what you did was very brave"

Merlin was ecstatic once Arthur came around to Valient harboring magic, but then the knight died and he was caste out of being Arthur's servant.

"Where are you" Merlin yelled, as he came to the cavern where he had met the great dragon. "Just came to tell you, what ever you think my destiny is, whatever you think I'm supposed to think I'm supposed to do YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON…that's it…goodbye" Merlin was about to leave, only the dragons voiced stopped him.

"**If only it was so easy to escape one's destiny**" the great dragon said, chain's rattled as the lock on the dragons foot lowered to the ground reviling kilgharrah.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Merlin asked, greatly confused.

"**One** **cannot truly hate that which makes it whole, very smooth you should learn that" **

"Oh great, just what I needed another riddle" Merlin sarcastically commented.

"**At yours and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth"**

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he was confused more then ever.

"**you know young warlock, this is not the end it is the beginning and it seems the stars have altered to allow another path that will entangle more on your quest" **the dragon said no more as it flew off.

"JUST GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER PATH?"

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione knew that it was wrong to steal from Gaius but she needed most of it to brew a potion so that they can pour it on sir Valient's shield. She scanned the empty room once again, as she took mistletoe berries, bezoars, but didn't have unicorn horns. For the antidote for common poisons.

"_Engorgio"_ Hermione said, watching as the little bitsy herbs swelled in size, something that hagrid had done with his pumpkins but slightly smaller. _"Wingardium leviosa" _pointing her wand towards the jars as she was finished taking some but not all of the ingredients needed for the potion and hovering the jars back into place.

Just as Hermione thought she was home free it turned out she wasn't "so my accusation was right" she heard from behind her. She turned slightly behind her, only seeing Gaius there standing there with a knowing look!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There we are one more chapter! And then we will be on to the next episode…that's the one where Gwen is thought to be a witch right? *looks off to the side, where Gwen is nodding* good, and soon it will be time to take a look into the future. Finally, ya when do me and George have our turn to shine? *looks off to the side to send death glare to the handsome Weasley twins, that just keep grinning* and so see you soon, hope you like this one!

Look up mere888, and love you all…love you Nigeria! (some country I think?)


	6. two headed snake: part 3

Hey I believe this to be the end of Valient I hope you like it! Look up mere888! She written (is) me a fan-fiction for Christmas (that was a while ago, so if you see her push her to her limits!) I know I am…well hope you like! (Tell no one of the secret you discoverded only be between you and I will it ever be mentioned)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"**A drop of rain can fall into the mouth of a seashell or a snake, but in a seashell it turns into a pearl and in a snake it turns into poison." - Imam Ali (As)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione seemed rooted to the spot. Unmoving, the mistletoe berries were being crushed by her tight grip, making them quash and ooze light pinkish juice. Making it run down the sides of her hand, down thought her pulsing wrist.

"I never thought about any of you harboring magic, not till you went racing off for Merlin. It seemed like Merlin didn't even realize you had followed him, and the way you seemed to work so diligently as though you have been making potions your entire life but claimed never to have once had any experience." Hermione said not a word. As Gaius came to walk right up to her.

"But what really set me off was way back when you came first came here, escaped from bandits was it? How would four women escape, alone, with bandits pursuing them? Yes I understand that is possible, but yet you only came in dirty and little to no injury? Yes I must admit I had my suspicions, and you all but confirmed it" he gestured towards the shelf in which she placed back the jars.

"Gaius…" Hermione seemed lost for words, not really sure how to go about this. She never thought about anyone finding out about there magic, she had theorized yes. But still she never thought about really being found out.

"You hold magic, I just seen it and I have a feeling that maybe your companions harbor magic as well. But I will not pry about them, but there is just one thing I wish for…the truth" Gaius looked at Hermione with an intense look.

"I can't tell you everything Gaius…but you must realize our intentions are good" it was a feeble attempt at the truth, if he would know about them being from the future who knows what would come of it?

"I worry about your actions, and what must will come of them…I will speak to Merlin seeing as he has much right as I do to know of your magic, he must be warned of what you possess" Gaius even for his age turned rather quickly to the door. But on reflex Hermione's hand pulled out her wand.

"_Colloportus" _ Hermione yelled, the spell instantly locked the door even before Gaius even had a chance to open it.

"_Petrificus totalus" _the spell binding Gaius in a stance like she had done in first year to Neville. He looked like a life-sized toy solider, but she still knew he could still see and breathe.

"I can't let you do that Gaius, I hope you can understand that" Hermione mulled it over in her head, what she was to do. She could have done something like Mr. Lockhart did with the memory charms but that could be very risky.

Then an idea came to her "nemini olim inter Te et ipsum solum sacramentum discoverded semper memoranda" Hermione for good masseurs, placed a babbling curse. And added in an advanced anti-cheat spell, which will enable him to write to anyone about Hermione's magic allowing if he does to write backwards.

"I really am sorry, but I have to make a potion to be placed on sir Valient's shield, that when the trigger word is spoken it will make the snakes come out." Hermione confessed at she unanalyzed him.

"So you know of Valient's magic as well?" Gaius said, stretching out his sore limbs. But really he shouldn't be surprised as he was, Hermione's magic had a great might to it.

"Yes I have suspected it, and I over heard you and Merlin talking about it" Hermione couldn't but help feel embarrassed.

"Well if you're trying to help Prince Arthur, I'll try and let my suspicion with your magic go." Gaius said, looking tired probably from all the excitement going on, or maybe the thought of Valient succeeding in killing Arthur?

"And you do realize you can't talk, about my magic to anyone now? But I still hope we can still be friends" Hermione really did want to remain friends with the old physician, she come to know him so well.

"and you do realize I will eventually find out what you are hiding, but yes you haven't done anything wrong so far so I would still like to continue our sessions" Gaius didn't see much fault in Hermione secret's, he would have a remaining eye on her and her companions. But he couldn't convict her of yet. Not when she was trying to save Arthur.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Gaius questioned. Hermione's smile grew, glade for his assistance.

"Why yes, you can help me with this potion!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin sulked on the stone steps that lead up towards the castle, he wasn't at all happy of the situation. He made a fool of himself. And what for? Trying to save Arthur? A man that condemned him as a worthless servant?

"Hello Merlin" Gwen said, coming to sit beside him. he allowed her to and with a quick "hello" he continued to sulk.

"Is it true about valient using magic" she said in a rushed voice, wanting to know the truth and straight to the point as Merlin would say.

All he did was give a nod of the head, not reacting towards her jaw-dropped face. "What are you going to do?" she asked in worry.

"Why does everybody think it's up to me to do something about it?" he thought it was unfair for him to be the one that was forced to clean up the mess of others. It irked him how they leave it up to him and Gwen wasn't helping,

"Cause it is" she said, in a matter of fact tone. "Isn't it?" this time it came more of a question.

"You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong." He could only hum in amusement "and how do I do that?"

"I don't know" he stared off, eyes not really trained on anything in general…until his eyes landed on a dog statue.

"That's it" he muttered. Gwen saw his abrupt change "where are you going?" she wondered allowed as she walked over towards the statue he was trying to lift.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"the steer the hog toad three times" Hermione instructed as she and Gaius worked hand and hand that would make a sort of tonic that with a certain spell will smoke the snakes out of there hiding place within the shield.

"And there my dear, I believe we are done" Gaius raised the inky green liquid towards the light, it shown no light as it was so drake.

"Now only to get it on sir valient's shield" Hermione mussed, also thinking of the spell that would Amite the smell.

Her mussing was cut short as Merlin for some reason wheeled a statue of a dog through the door. "What are you doing with that?" Gaius asked for the both of them. Merlin took a glance at Gaius and another one at Hermione.

"Going to let people see the **statue **for themselves" Merlin grinned, going towards his bedroom for something.

"Well then I do believe you will need this" Hermione was alarmed for a moment, seeing him hand over there vile of potion. She didn't know what Gaius was playing at, and to Merlins questioning gaze he didn't either.

"And this is?" he said, rolling it around in his palm. "A type of perfume you might say helps expel many strange exotic creatures"

Merlin allowed his mouth to open into aha moment. And with a quick glance to Hermione, he wished to say with his eyes for further explanation.

"Hermione dear, if you be so kind, I believe Lady Darcy might be needing you now that Merlin has returned." Hermione didn't even put up a fight as she gave Merlin a quick goodbye and a small smile and she was gone.

"So what is this?" Merlin once again asked, looking at the small vile. "It's a type of perfume and with a quick spell, it seeps into the shield and will draw out the snake."

"And what's the spell?" Gaius was stumped not getting to the actual spell, and not being able to now that she was gone.

"I-I'm not entirely sure, it seems my memory escaped me" Gaius wished he had gotten that spell from her.

"I'll see if I can find the spell in the book, and I'll try a little on the dog as I do" Merlin promised as he dragged the dog into his room.

Gaius could only hope for him to succeed for Arthur's sake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Morgana was dosing on a lounge, his rest fitful as his mind saw horrible flashes. A bloody fight between valient and Arthur. And valient being the victor as his sword slashed through Arthur.

He awoke with a gasp, mentally shaking the unforgettable scene from his mind, knowing like most of his other dreams that it wouldn't be forgotten.

He strolled towards the window, and looked to where Arthur trained for tomorrows combat. Morgana knew it would be up to himself to fight either Arthur or valient and he hoped…that it would be Arthur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin was having a hard time with finding the right spell, more so then ever. He didn't even realize when he decided to take a walk, and that it would lead him straight to Arthur's chambers.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight?" Arthur stated, not giving him a second glance.

"Don't fight valient tomorrow" was all he really could say at the moment. Not really sure what exactly to say to convince him.

"He'll use the shield against you" he said quickly. "I know" Arthur returned, still not looking at him.

"So then withdrawal, allow sir morgana to fight him. Anything cause im sure he will kill you!" Merlin rushed. "You have to understand"

"Don't you understand, I can't withdrawal? People expect there prince to fight. How can I lead them into battle with them thinking im a coward?"

"Valient will kill you! You fight you die" he tried to reason. "Then I die" Merlin was sickened with that remark.

"How can you go out there and fight like that" he asked.

"Cause I have to…it's my duty" Merlin had no more to say. So he left.

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o<p>

"I'm a complete and utter fool, I should have told him the spell!" Hermione cried, berating herself. As Darcy wasn't helping much.

"You know mud-granger if you would happen to know, Prince Arthur's life is at stake at that slip up can cost him!" Darcy stated calmly, Hermione wished to know how Malfoy could stay that way at a time of crisis as this one. But then she thought better knowing of her upbringing of being a pureblood.

"What can we do?" Hermione questioned near tears, as she pinned the last gold snake coil in her hair. It was made of solid gold, which wrapped around her platinum hair nicely into a nice ponytail that had little ringlets at the bottom, to accompany her hair curls.

Darcy looked good in her green velvet and metallic gold brocade. The dress was made of lots of flowing panels, princess seams…which created a flattering silhouette. Hermione must say, she would never compete with malfoy in the looks department. Not any woman could, not to say she was jealous.

Hermione herself wore a gown that was made of lightweight lilac velvet, teamed up with exquisite taffeta middle panels with embroidered gold leafs and vines detailed with aubergine back ground.

"There's not much else we can do mud-granger, all our best bets are now on Merlin" Darcy shushed, as she stood up for breakfast with the king. Hermione couldn't feel at ease.

"Things will work out you know" Darcy called only stopping long enough at the door to say. Leaving Hermione alone in the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sir Morgana came in Prince Arthur's chambers, instantly dismissing an attendant. As he took up the duty to arrange Arthur's armor himself. Arthur looked annoyed to say the least, and morgana couldn't help but smirk.

"This fight today, I wish you the best of luck…but I also fear for you Arthur. I don't believe that valient isn't as chivalrous as the king pictures him to be." Morgana said, shoving the helmet into his hands.

"I'll take that to heart, as I advice you the same. And if I don't win…I wish you to take him out" Arthur said gravely, both males shared an intense look and a brief nod as Arthur went to fight valient.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione looked on in worry from the stands as Ronda tried her best to soothe her to the best of her ability. Harriet was in duty to sir morgana, which in a good way will be closer to Prince Arthur if drastic measures were to be taken.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as Arthur made his way into the arena. The crowed cheered for there prince, but Hermione's stomach clenched. And throat gone sore at the thought of his death on her hands for her stupidity.

She saw Ronda and Darcy share a look between the two; all three worried even if one hid it well. They placed on there helmets at gave a testing swing of there swords. All three girls could just picture one going straight through Arthur's heart.

And so the fighting began-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Merlin tried once again in vain, his eyes shut being up all night and exalted. He only realized the last spell he did that turned the statue dog into a real dog was when it barked at him.

"HA, I didn't!" Merlin laughed, a cheeky grin to his face. But instantly rushed out as the dog came after him. he closed the door to his room, but not before grabbing the potion as he went to expose valient

"Arthur's fighting valient" Gaius said, as he came into the room. Merlin side stepped him, getting around him as he said "I know im on my way"-oh want ever you do don't go into my room I'll deal with it later" he added after an after thought.

Gaius toke a peep at was in his room, only to retreat as a giant rottweiler barked at him.

0o0o0o000o000oo0o0o0o0o0

Merlin ran all the way to watch as Arthur and valient ducked it out in a ferocities battle seeing to be to the death. Nerves glances and uneasy eyes could be seen on the faces of not only Hermione but Ronda who sat beside her. Darcy who sat by the king hid it well (for the most part)

Harriet as stashed near sir morgana, she clung to his shirt (unconsciously I must add) as she watched in horror at there violent gestures. They both as well looked nerves for the prince.

Merlin thought it was the best time to throw the bottle and watch it dowse onto valient shield when he pushed Arthur up against a crate next to his hiding spot.

"_Bebay odothay arisan quickum_" Merlin uttered the words that turned the dog out of stone. And watched as the two snakes slithered out of the shield.

"What are you doing, I didn't summon you" valient said in confusion towards his snake shield.

"He is using magic" King Uther stated, looking astonished at what was happening. "Now you see what you really are" Arthur said, looking back in forth from valient to his farther, and towards the snakes.

The snakes slithered from the shield baring there fangs at Arthur "Kill him" Valient yelled to his pets.

Arthur stayed away from there reach, backing up towards the stands. "ARTHUR" sir morgana yelled, entering the arena with an extra sword that he entitled to Arthur as they took a snake each.

They easily took them down, sir morgana and Arthur teamed up against valient weaving around each other to strike there own blows or to defend the other as the fight commenced.

It was Arthur that took the fatale blow to valient's end "it looks like I'll be going to the feast after all" Arthur muttered. And allowed valient to drop dead.

The crowed cheered for there champions, sir morgana waved at the crowed, as Arthur tried to regain his breathing back to normal.

Over towards the stands the relief of the girls was attainable as they cheered at the top of there lungs for Arthur.

000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o

"My honorable guest I give you Prince Arthur and my ward sir morgana your champions" the crowed clapped as Arthur made his way to Darcy's side.

They had both won, ending in a tie. Seeing as they wished not to continue after the snakes and valient ordeal. Arthur held true to his promise of escorting Darcy, and morgana seemed not to mind as he made his way towards a clapping servant.

"My lady" Arthur said, as he held out his arm. "My champion" Darcy replied as she took the offered arm.

Off to the side Merlin told Gaius "see I told you he gets all the girls in the world."

"And he owes it all to you" Gaius replied back. "Merlin I must tell you something" Merlin looked confused at Gaius waiting for him to speak.

"It's about **animals are multicultural, eukaryotic organisms of the kingdom animalia."**

"Alright?" Gaius could only sigh at merlins confused face**,** so Hermione's spells really did work. He wasn't sure what spell she used, but he was determined to figure it out.

"Tis nothing Merlin don't worry" Gaius said, breathing a Farwell to Merlin. And an unexpected Hermione taking his place.

"Hello merlins how are you?" Hermione asked, smiling at him. She was pleased at merlins bravery and smart thinking at finding the spell that she was unable to get to him.

"I'm fine! What about you?" Merlin asked in return. "Oh, I'm fine I didn't see you at the tournament?"

"oh, I was there just not in the stands was all, I also didn't think you would even notice" Merlin said shyly. Happy to be remembered, for a change.

"Of course you're my very good friend, you know close to friends but a little more to it, but still friends…I'll stop talking now seeing as I haven't have my wits with me right now" Hermione didn't know what it was that brought her to say that.

"Of course…" they both shyly looked away from one another.

0o00o0o0oo00oo00

"So have your farther apologies yet for not believing you?" Darcy asked in question to Arthur, wanting to know of her somewhat friend ship to the royal prince.

"He'll never apologies; I hope to think that he is proud of me." Arthur mumbled the last part to himself.

"Family tends to look after there own, he's proud of you. He may not say it much, but its there in his eyes" Darcy replied back. Again she saw herself in him, both trying to please those they hold dear.

Arthur was distracted for a moment as he saw merlin off to the side "excuses me my lady but it seems I need to talk to a bumbling servant that I have to apologies to" Arthur looked around himself for a moment.

"Leon" Arthur called to a man, with dirty blonde hair. A tall figure, with a lean, muscular body shape. He was dressed as a knight of Camelot the red cape with the pendragon crest giving him away.

His back was turned and when he did turn to face them, her grey eyes met hazel for only a second. His eyes trained in on his prince.

"What is it Prince Arthur?" he asked, walking towards him as Arthur beaconed him near. "This is Lady Darcy I would like you to keep her company till I return" Arthur gave him a nod, which Leon returned as Arthur left to speak with some scrawny servant.

"It's nice to meet you Sir Leon" Darcy said, holding out her hand. "Hello Lady Darcy" there eyes met again as he took her hand, but to Darcy's startle meant there was no spark of interest what so ever in there hazel depths.

"It is grand to make your acquaintance" Darcy said, unsure now what to say. "I as well" was Leon's short answer. To all Darcy's useless bubble headed questions she only got short one worded answers.

Soon enough she was fed up, and stormed off to find either the mud blood or Weasley. Anything to get her away from that irritating muggles, and his block headedness.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0

"I wanted to say I made a mistake" Arthur said, coming up towards merlins left side. He turned towards Arthur in surprise.

"It was unfair to sack you" he continued, Merlin cracked a slight smile. "Well don't worry about it, buy me a drink and we call it even"

"I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servant" Arthur said, looking a little embarked.

"Your servant? You sacked me?"

"Now I'm rehiring you, my chain looking a complete mess. My cloths need washing, my um armor repairing, my room needs cleaning, my dogs need exercising, my fireplace needs swiping, my bed needs changing, and someone needs to muck out my stables…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0oo0

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! How did you like it? Hum with help from mere888 (we go to school together, and she is awesome!) I figured out which episode comes next, how its going to fit together (also future ideas) and also not all the episodes are going to be the same. Some of them are going to be my own ideas (cause hello my fan-fiction…also a lot of bandits, some spiders, werewolf's here and there… and some other stuff I cant tell you just yet! but you'll like it (I know I do!) I hope you enjoy! Till next time *review* *follow* *favorite* *etc***


	7. The wicked witch: part 1

**Ya new chapter, new episode, new day and life! Hey mere888 hope you would like this one! Also the rest of you to! I believe I will like this one as well! (Also flower meaning **** Lavender  
><em>Serenity, Grace, Calmness,<em> Distrust*)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**The soul that has conceived one wickedness can nurse no good thereafter—Sophocles **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_A capsule was closed and dropped in an underground waterway, a wicked grin played at a woman's lips as her plans set in motion as she spied a man drink from the towns fountain through her water bowl…her name nimueh…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Discussed was evidently sketched on merlins face as Gaius checked on a fallen dead man, close by the castle. He didn't see how Gaius could stand to touch him.

"Aren't you scared?" merlin asked, leaning in to get a closer look but still not to close unless necessary.

"Of what?" Gaius asked, pulling up from examining the body to give his assistant some attention.

"That you might catch whatever it is?" he bent down towards the old physician. "Let me tell you this merlin, this is part of my job"

"Most of the time, there's nothing really to be scared of" Gaius flipped the body so that it was facing up, its face was blank of all color but with a ting of blue, the body's eyes held no pupil just two blank sheets. And there seemed to be no lips as though there had never been any.

Both men stared in utmost horror, Gaius seemed flabbergast as he looked at merlin who stared back. "You were saying?" Merlin said to prove his point.

"People mustn't see this" Merlin quickly took charge as he ceased a blanket off a line; Gaius helped merlin to wrap it around the body, hiding it to passing Byers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Off in a little house Gwen started her day. "Dad? Here's your sandwich" she said, placing it on there small kitchen table, as her father prepared for work at the blacksmiths.

"Yuma, what's in it?" tom asked in curiosity. "Its smoked pigeon, but I say theres more smoke then pigeon" Gwen said with a slight smile.

"Ha ha, such a good girl to me" he said smiling as he placed the food into his satchel. Gwen herself was preparing for her job as Lady Meredith's maid. Of course to be far she had other duties around the castle but she always seemed to have most of her time taken with Lady Meredith.

"and I made you some more crest soup!" she said, as she picked up a bundle of flowers freshly picked, she knew that Lady Meredith loved freshly picked flowers as well as her dear friend Harriet. She was an odd one, but sweet and kind and not at all annoying as most people are. As well as merlin. Oh how she blushed at the thought!

"Don't tell me, with more water then soup?" the both of them couldn't help but to laugh, Gwen threw her arms around her father's neck in a quick hug. "I'll see you later" she promised as she walked out the door.

"Bye" tom breathed out before the door closed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin helped Gaius wheel the body though the castle gate, covered completely by a dark brown blanket. "What are you doing?" Gwen asked, coming up behind them, she held a cheerful smile. Completely unaware of what was under that blanket.

"Uh, I, uh, just moving something" Merlin said, pacing himself between Gwen and the covered up body. "Looks heavy?" she observed.

"Uh, hum, ah, hem. Someone gets you flowers?" he said, finding a way to distract her from her previous question.

"Oh, no" Gwen laughed, staring down at the banquet in her hands. "Would you like one? A purple one?" she asked, holding out a lavender flower.

"The color suits you" she said, as merlin tentatively took it from her. He took a look back at an un-amused physician who would like to take there findings in a rather private location.

"Not that I uh other colors don't suit you" she said tripping over her words. Merlin sighed bashfully as he fumbled at where to put the nice gift, he ended up just sticking it in his scarf.

They grinned at one another "uh, see you" he said as he turned back towards Gaius and the task at hand. "Bye" Gwen sighed, waving a little as he was leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"GWEN" she heard her name called, down the other end of the hall.

She turned behind herself to see Harriet's wild mane blowing in the wind. The girl said she couldn't do anything remotely extravagant with her hair as much as she tired so she kept it shoulder length even if it seemed to grow right back to mid-back a few days later.

Gwen stopped so that her friend could catch up; she began walking again once Harriet could catch her breath, and stop the shaking of her heaving sides.

"So what are you doing today?" Harriet grinned, flipping her hair out of her face. Her glasses sparkled with the noonday sun.

"I'm working for Lady Meredith today, and you?"

"Ohm, well lets see, I have to go do sir morgana's washing, bring his armor to the blacksmiths, clean his room, and Morris can handle everything else. So I'm mostly free the rest of the day…well if you don't count sir morgana teaching me to use stilettos" Harriet mumbled the last part. But Gwen still heard.

"Now why would sir morgana teach you to use a stiletto?" Gwen asked in curiosity.

"You know how much trouble seems to happen around here, he wants me to be prepared or something along those lines incase *I'm attacked*" Harriet said using are quotes.

"It's nice to see that he's concern for his friends" Gwen giggled a bit, making Harriet grin just a little bit wider.

"Yes well, I must be going now Lady Meredith isn't going to wait forever, have fun with sir morgana!" but before Harriet could run out of sight, Gwen stopped her.

"Here I wanted to give this to you" Gwen picked out a light pink peony, and once Harriet inclined her head a bit, tucked it under a ringlet of mid-night black hair just behind her ear.

Harriet's grin radiated into a full blown smile "thank you Gwen its lovely" Harriet gave her friend a quick hug before scampering off, waving as she walked backwards. Gwen waved goodbye at her dear friend. And made her way to Lady Meredith's chamber.

"Well you look happy" Lady Meredith observed her maid as she walked in. Gwen couldn't help but like Lady Meredith, she had this draw to her that made people relax and enjoy being around her.

Meredith hade silky straight blond hair, a flawless complexion and her eyes seemed to hold a sparkle that never seemed to fade.

"I picked these for you" the banquet seemed to be made up of, lavender, peony, and Queens Anne's lace.

"Oh, how sweet of you" Lady Meredith said, she stood up from her vanity. Scattering letters all over the floor.

The girls made a scramble to pick them up, Gwen hade to smile at all the love poems, and invitations to accompany young suitors on horseback riding and picnics and the likes.

"Now when are you going to finally reply to these, you do realize that there building a tower in your wardrobe?" Gwen couldn't help but tease her friend, Lady Meredith had many men chasing her. And it was no surprise to Gwen when Lady Meredith kept the poems in a trunk at the back of her wardrobe.

"Oh please, I'm still young I don't need a husband just yet. Besides even if I'm old and gray there should still be suitors if they truly cared to love me" Lady Meredith was one of those ladies that believed in true love, and equal rights between man and woman. She was a wild beauty to say the least.

"Would you like me to put these in some water for you" Gwen gestured to the flowers, once they sorted the letters into a neat pile.

"Yes, and thank you Gwen" Lady Meredith said, turning back to re-reading a newly opened love poem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the physicians room Gaius examined the unfortunate soul with a magnifying glass. "I never saw anything like this before."

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" merlin questioned. "No, it appears something like this could never come from nature."

"But who could have this much power?" Gaius gave merlin a knowing look, his thoughts swimming with ideas.

"You think this is caused by magic?" his question was cut short. "Merlin?" he heard his name being called from outside, he went to suitably open the door blocking the dead man from Arthur's view.

"Um, I'm on my way, sorry I'm late" Merlin said, slightly bothered by Arthur's presents.

"Don't worry I'm getting used to it" he said in monotone. His eyes flicked to the flower around merlins scarf, Merlin followed his eyes.

"Oh I Gwen, she gave it to me" he said, holding it up. "Tell Gaius that my father wants to see him now" Arthur said.

Merlin stuck his head out at Arthur's retreating form. He closed the door swiftly "Gaius" Merlin said, turning to the man in question.

"I heard" he replied. "Then why couldn't you tell him yourself?" Merlin came back around to take his place at the table.

"Cause that's the way it is, you're a servant" Gaius pointed out the obvious.

"if he knew who I was—his words were cut off when once again Gaius pointed out the obvious. "Then you'll be a dead servant."

A knock came at the door "Merlin? Gaius? you there?" Hermione's voice came though the door.

"Get this covered up" Gaius gestured to the sheet; they managed to cover it just in time for Hermione's appearance.

"Hermione what a pleasant surprise and I see you brought my comfrey" Gaius said, taking the basket full from her hands. "Well I had the time and I also wanted to see how you were both faring."

"Well as you can see I'm faring quite well thank you for asking" Gaius said with a light chuckle.

"That's good to hear, and how about you Merlin?" Hermione turned towards him. Merlin seemed to be tongue tide for his words got twisted together.

"Oh, um well I'm, good, fine, fine, good yes I'm good being fine" he said with a nerves chuckle.

"Well that's good to hear, I'll be seeing you I have to go see to Lady Darcy" Hermione bid them Farwell as she left.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid"_ Merlin berated himself mentally.

"Stop mentally beating your self up merlin, and get to work" Gaius rebuked, seeming to know what merlin was thinking.

"Hey I'm not your servant" Merlin whined.

"No, you're my dog's body" merlin gave him a bewildered look, but followed him out anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaius kneeled beside a dead noble, seeing the same characteristics as the dead man in his quarters.

"What's happen to him?" the king asked concern, Lady Darcy was seated right behind him. But her with a look she scarred out of the room as the king would reason soon after "_this is not a sight for a young Lady" _

"I don't know sire, this is the second case I seen today" he said, standing up.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" the king questioned. "I was tempted to find the caws" Gaius reasoned.

"And what have you conclude?" He king asked.

"I don't think its time to hurry to conclude, a science person process is a long one" Gaius stalled.

"What are you concealing from me?"

"Sire I have seen nothing like this, the victims die in a span of 24 hours, and it's spreading fast."

"What is the cause?" King Uther demanded. "I think you should say the likely cause or likeliest cause is sorcery." Gaius stated his theory.

The king looked around in shock and loathing, back at the dead man. And to his son "you must find who did this" The king said, leading his son off to the side.

"I will father" Arthur promised. "Conduct door to door searchers, increase your presents in the tower, double the guards at all the gates—merlin and Gaius paid them no heed as they began taking up the body—and lean the physician your servant" the king finished.

"But merlin—**He's needed for Gaius to find a cure, he needs all the help we can give him**" the king stated. "If Gaius is right, the city will be wiped out; this is the kind of magic that undermined our authority. Challenges all we done, if we cannot control this plague people will turn to magic for a cure! We have to find this sorcerer and quickly!"

"Yes father"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Guards marched through the streets, Arthur integrating like all the others. Doors were kicked open as merlin and Gaius looked on. "Gaius, gaius he's still alive" merlin said, kneeling before a sick man.

"I'm afraid theres nothing we can do for him" Gaius came towards his young wards side. "Well we haven't tried"

"If we didn't know what the disease is, then how would we cure him?"

"With magic" the panic set in on Gaius's face as merlins blunt reply and in broad daylight. Where by-passes could easily hear him.

"Look there suspicions on everyone, this is not the time to be using magic" he said, taking Merlin by the arm and dragging him away.

"Science will lead us to the source, of the disease"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back once again in there quarters Gaius examined the contents of the man stomach. "Will that tell you who did it?"

"No, but it might tell us how it spread, but I do know that this is magic of the darkest kind"

"Why would someone use magic like that" Merlin asked in disbelief. "Magic corrupts, using it to there own ends"

"Not all magic is bad, no it isn't" Merlin defended.

"It's neither good nor bad its how you use it" Gaius finished saying just as Arthur barged in with a few Guards.

"Sorry Gaius, searching every room" he said, telling his men to search.

"What for?" Gaius questioned, annoyed at there bluntness of just barging in.

"Why would he be here?" he looked to see all them ruffling through his things.

"I'm just doing my job" Arthur put it plainly.

"Well we have nothing to hide, then go on then and search" Merlins face scrunched up, as they kept to the search.

"What are all these books and papers?" Arthur questioned. Holding a book up.

"My life work, the understanding of science, your quit welcome to read through them if you wish" Arthur's face clearly said, he wouldn't read to save his life.

"What's this room up here?"

"Uh, its mine!" merlin said from Gaius side.

"And what do you plan on finding in there?" Gaius bartered, trying to draw his attention away.

"Material or evidence of use of enchantments" he said, going into his room.

"what did you do with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispered, Merlin stiffened with realization as Arthur was already in his room.

"Merlin comes here, look what I found" merlins face contorted of slight horror. He ran into his room only to find Arthur with an opened empty covered.

"I found a place where you could put things, it's called a covered" he said sarcastically as he snapped it shut.

Merlin sighed slightly in relief, but he kept an eye as Arthur roamed around his room. His eyes darted towards his magic book that was lying in plain sight. With a quick look at Arthur to see if he was looking, his eyes flashed gold as one of his shirts fell over top of the book.

Soon enough Arthur pulled out of his search of his room. Merlin trailed after him, and came to a stop beside Gaius.

"How long do you think it maybe before you could find a cure?" Arthur asked, stopping in front of the both of them.

"Depends on how many interruptions I get" Gaius said remotely. "Of course, sorry we're finished here" he called to his Guards. Gaius closed the door on them and turned on his Nephew.

"We have to hide that book!" but it seemed to Merlin that he hade other ideas on the matter.

"No, we must use it" Merlin spoke, as he placed his hands on a table. "Don't be stupid!" Gaius said, shaking his head a bit at such an idea.

"I have this legacy, and what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks"

"You want to practice magic with the king is hunting for sorcerers" he couldn't believe what he was hearing coming from the young youth.

"Are you mad? Merlin your life is destined for more important things" he sighed.

"But, but if I don't practice then how will I get to be this great warlock" merlin hissed out in annoyance.

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized" Merlin snorted at that. Annoyance that just kept building.

"Fine how long will I have to wait?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"Your time will come" Gaius said, waging a ladle at him. "I could cure that man we saw" merlin argued back.

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest merlin"

"It is when it's to save a life!"

"It's no good to save one person, we need to discover how this illness that is spreading!" Gaius tried to make merlin see reason.

"Arthur is looking out there right now looking for the sorcerer!"

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town"

"Uhaa" merlin breathed annoyance still evident. "So what can we do?"

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all" Gaius continued to fiddle with the stomach continents.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

"Lady Darcy open up!" Darcy nodded for Ronda to open the door, Arthur and two of his men came stocking inside. And began rummaging through her things.

"What's going on?" Questioned Darcy, flickering her eyes towards his men, and back towards Arthur.

"A search to find evidence of enchantments and sorcery!" Arthur stated much to Darcy's annoyance.

"Well to help things move along there are no magical belongings of any kind here so if you please" Darcy motioned for the door.

"Sorry, full search is in order" Darcy was in over her head, her eyes landed on Weasley who had her eyes trained on the chest that hid there mobile extending tent.

"and what's in there" Arthur asked, coming to stop in front of the chest" Ronda and Darcy shared a concern look. And froze in fear, as he slowly lifted the latch…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Aren't I evil! That's how far I'm going, so for next time, there will be a surprise! I can't wait till Gwaine, and Morgues come! Also mordred (maybe) also about maybe soon after maybe when Gwaine leaves (I don't know if I want for him to stick around longer, like stretch his stay) **I will switch it over to what's happening in the future (and it's not how what your expecting) also shout out to my followers. *Mere888, romana Italia, and prety* I hope you all enjoy!


	8. The wicked witch: part 2

**AND I'm back! How do you like my last chapter? Also mere888 is awesome look her up! Now on to the story…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o**

**-Exposing your dark side doesn't frighten me, hiding it does—**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"That chest has the ladies underclothes" Ronda spoke, and watched in satisfaction as Arthur pulled away from the latch.

"Well um, it seems that there is nothing here that holds anything remotely enchanted, we'll be leaving now" Arthur said, gesturing his men to leave.

"I'm sorry to be a bother" Arthur bided the girl's good day as he left. Once he was gone the girls let out a sigh of relief.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The wickedness of a faceless black creature spurted from the water, reveling itself to its master. Her plans falling into her hand._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Multiple deaths piled into the court area, many especially the king grew anxious for the known cause of such a source that has wiped many of his people.

"We searched everywhere, the entire city" he heard, as he came to meet his son halfway from his throne. "Nothing?"

"I don't know where else to look" Arthur said truthfully. "I want you to pose a curfew, no one is to be allowed in the street after the great bell." The king decided, thinking of many outcomes of his order.

"Father" Arthur said with uncertainty. "Cut off the low tower" the king continued, ignoring his son for the moment.

"Why?" the young prince asked in confusion.

"Because that's where most of the victims are" the king stated beginning to walk away "lets isolate and hopefully stopping this disease from spreading"

"Well, what about the people that live there?" Arthur tried to reason.

"Don't you think I haven't considered it, what else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city!" the king defended himself.

Arthur mulled it over slowly in his head, not able to meet his father's eye as he went to carry out orders.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius quizzed his young pupil, as they examined a young woman.

"She, she's a woman" Merlin stated straight off, unsure of what he was really looking for.

"Sometimes I do wonder if your magical talents were given to the right person." Gaius said annoyed.

"Anything else?" Gaius prompted. "Um, she a courteous?" Gaius gave his student a node.

"But how does that help us?" Merlin said, confused as ever. "Courteous seldom come down to the lower town."

"**So what does that mean**?" Gaius stressed, seeing Merlin close to a breakthrough.

"Um, um, she, she hasn't spoken to any towns people" Merlin answered with a blank stare.

"Yes, it's a chance that the disease is not spread by contact!" Now Gaius was sure that Merlin had a breakthrough.

"And they probably ate different food" Merlin added on. "Good anything else?"

"Um, I highly doughty they breath the same air" Merlin felt as though they were close to the cause but just didn't know what. "So what's the only thing they do share?" Gaius waited in anticipation at Merlin's finale thought.

"Uh, water you think that the diseases is spread by water?" Merlin clarified.

"Merlin you're a prodigy" Gaius said, as he handed Merlin a bucket. To go fetch the water.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Down towards the lower town, a new day had dawned. And with it so had Gwen.

"It's time to get up dad!" Gwen said, tightening the strings to her cloke. But it seemed to have no effect of moving her father.

"Dad?" Gwen called again, and came to roll her father over. Only to find a sickly pale tom looking back at her. "uhhh, Gwen" tom rasped out. only for him to turn his head away.

Gwen was shaken to find her father sick with the spreading diseases, she ran fast as her legs would take her towards the physicians, not even seeing Merlin pump water or hear him call out to her.

"Gwen" Gaius exclaimed as Gwen came in crying. "Gaius" Gwen chocked out as she came to a stop in front of the old man.

"Do you have the sickness?" Gaius asked in worry. "My father, please Gaius he's all I have" Gwen got out, while trying to contain herself.

"I'm afraid I have no cure" Gaius said solemnly. "I'm begging you"

"I wish something, anything but so far the remedies beyond what I can achieve…I'm sorry Gwen" Gaius said in comfort, taking the crying girl by the hand. Only for her to run off. All the while Merlin stayed quite and watched the confrontation of the crying girl.

"There must be something we can do?" he said, handing the bucket over. "Right, lets hope that this can help provide some answers" Gaius placed it on a nearby table, ignoring Merlins frantic worried expressions.

"But that would be too late for Gwen's father!" Merlin pointed out. "I fear that you maybe right" Gaius said, sticking a plant into a small beaker filled with the collected water.

All the while neither saw the door slowly close out of the physicians chamber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"**I Bloody swear Weasley that was to close for comfort, we need to ward that trunk**" Darcy ranted, slightly embarrassed at the humiliating but efficient way to protect there concealed home.

"**Repello muggletum" **Darcy muttered, a spell which none magical could open. Making them forget what they were doing in the first place.

"Now that should take care of the problem" Darcy said, giving an affirmed nod of the head. "I still think we don't need the spell" Ronda said, but ignored the glare that she received for her comment.

"Oh, shut it Weasley!" Darcy hissed, as they matched glares. "Have either of you seen Hermione?" Harriet asked, as she walked in. looking a little jittery an slightly squeamish.

"No, I haven't seen that mud-Granger" Darcy said, catching herself on the last syllable.

"Sorry Har, I haven't seen mione either." Ronda said glumly. "Why do you want to know where granger is anyway?" Darcy questioned, thinking of not seeing the mud blood all day.

"That's for me to know _Malfoy_" Harriet stated as she left, at a quick trot.

0o0o0o0000o0o0oo0o0o

"Hermione!" said girl turned around, finding a heavily breathing Harriet walk up behind her.

"Harriet, what are you doing? Why aren't you with Sir Morgana?" Hermione asked, swinging a basket that she carried with her between her hands.

"Hermione, its Gwen her father is sick along with everyone else. We both know its not a regular diseases" Hermione nodded along, feeling sorry for all those that had lost there lives for such an aliment that someone as sick and twisted could bring upon another.

"And what of it?" Hermione asked, not seeing her point. "You." Harriet simply stated.

"Me?" Hermione asked in bewilderment. "Yes you, you're close with that physician, what was his name? Gale, Gavin, well it doesn't matter anyway, you can go to Gwen say that your Gaius assistant and that your there to help take care of her father. And then help cure him!" Harriet said with glee.

"Har, do you know how dangerous that is? What if either Gwen or I are caught? Have you thought of that?" Hermione fumed.

"Well, no but mione this is Gwen and I would if I could but you know how I am in potions" both of them cringed at the thought.

"Well…I suppose?" Hermione was uncertain of what would come of it, but it's like she really couldn't say no. not for a persons friend.

"Thank you mione" Harriet said with a grateful smile. "I'll take you to her" at that was how Hermione found herself well into the night beside a very ill man known as tom, father of the future queen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lying awake Merlin's thoughts were troubled by Gwen's father, at the sound of Gaius snoring downstairs; merlin retrieved his magic book from under its hiding place under a floorboard.

Flipping through the pages he came to a Potent that would cure tom, weaving his way through the city (with the occasional knocking out the guards) he came too reside in Gwen's home. And was surprised to find Hermione dozing on a nearby chair, close to tom's bedside.

It was easy to sneak inside, as well as place the potent under his pillow but once he spoken the spell. He saw Hermione instantly awaken, and hopped for his sake that she didn't catch on to the magic at work.

"Gwen" he heard Hermione say, as she began shaking Gwen awake and gesturing towards the awakening tom.

"Father? What's happen? I can't believe it! Hermione thank you!" Gwen said, hugging her father close.

"I haven't done much of anything really, you shared most of the same work" Hermione denied, but she and Gwen smiled at each other anyway. "I say it's a pure miracle" Hermione added on.

"Yes a wonderful Miracle!" Merlin left in high spirits, only for that feeling to crash into despair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

_again another day dawned as nimueh looked into her fountain staring in satisfaction as the bodies piled up right in front of the kings very own doors._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once again Gaius stood in front of the king, and his son. He placed a vile, the one before that he put a plant in to test the water.

"Don't touch it" Gaius said, stopping the young prince from picking it up. "I had this in the water no more then a few hours." Gaius clarified.

"Where is the water from?" the king asked, holding onto Gaius every word.

"The pump where the people take there daily supply" Gaius answered.

"Then we must stop the people from using it" Arthur butted in, but Gaius quickly shut down that idea. "The people cannot survive without water."

"We must find this sorcerer!" the king seethed.

"I don't believe there inside Camelot." Arthur said, having searched the whole city.

"Then extend the search to the whole villagers!" king uther said angrily.

"We started but we can't search the entire kingdom!" Arthur stated clammily. "I can't stand by and watch our people die."

"Why not simply follow the water to its source?" asked Lady Darcy as she arrived into the council chamber.

"Lady Darcy you shouldn't be here" prince Arthur exclaimed.

"No wait, let her speak" Gaius said, shushing the prince. "what was that idea?" the king prompted.

"Well, you wish to know the cause for the water to be tainted right? There has to be some sort of point in which it comes from, no sorcerer can keep a spell going this long, now can they?"

"And where are you going with this?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"I'm saying that there must be some relic or object that the sorcerer used to pollute the water!" Lady Darcy clarified.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" the king asked once more.

"First you must find the source." Lady Darcy stated simply.

"Then find the sorcerer" the king finished, He nodded to his son who then bided Farwell to both Lady Darcy and his father, leaving the rest to fall into silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Having come inside to see Gwen cleaning around a deserted guestroom, merlin smiled to himself happy to see his friend smile.

"How's your father? Is he feeling better?" Merlin asked, not at all surprised when she said he was fine a miracle she said, making him smile at the exact same words as the other night.

He went to leave but was called back by Gwen. "You don't seem surprised?"

"Oh, well Hermione was with you and she seemed to have it all handled" Merlin played it off. "And how did you know Hermione was with me?"

Merlin planed to tell her that Hermione told him, but was interrupted by Hermione herself. "Here's those linins, sorry but one of the servants…oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed nearly running into him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Merlin here wasn't at all surprised that my father isn't sick, now how do you know that my father was ok merlin, I haven't told anyone yet. Have you told him Hermione?"

"No, I was showing Ronda how to use a rake" Hermione advised.

"Ok fine, I'm psychic" was his simple reply. Gwen only laughed as Hermione raised an eye that was the great and powerful Merlin's lie? But it seemed to work…well for the most part.

"No your not" Gwen said. As Hermione internally laughed at Merlins inability to lie, but could easily play things off, or change the subject.

"It's true" Merlin stated. "Alright what am I thinking" Hermione had to smile now, waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm not psychic" Hermione could guess that herself. "You're strange, I uh don't mean that in a nasty way, your just funny, I like that" Hermione watched as the two shared a moment, feeling uncomfortable such as a third-wheel.

Slowly Hermione headed for the door, not looking back as she searched for Harriet. And wanting to talk to a friend for a while.

"I have to get on" Merlin said, as he said Farwell to Gwen. He was about to do the same for Hermione but already realized she was gone, which seemed strange for that moment but didn't question as he thought she was needed elsewhere.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over towards the forge, tom was crafting once more a sword when prince Arthur came towards him. "Story says you were sick" the prince said, coming to stop right in front of him.

"Not anymore" Tom replied, loosening his hold on his mallet. "Perhaps you were suffering from some other aliment?"

"No joking, I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me stare the air" Tom recalled the terrible ordeal.

"What happened?" Arthur asked casually. "I don't know, suddenly it was gone! I was fitter then I was before."

"Sounds remarkable, anybody with you when all this happened?" Arthur asked, thinking things over.

"Just my daughter Gwen and Gaius assistant, the girl that came with Lady Darcy" tom said, watching as the prince left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur had his Guards search the place, watching as the pillaged through things and belongings. One of his guards began to check the bed, and uncovered a glowing bag underneath the pillow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gwen was once again in Lady Meredith's chambers, holding a vase full of beautiful dendrobium white orchids. She was interrupted when Prince Arthur came into the chamber "seize her" the prince ordered his guards.

"No" Gwen said, dropping the vase of flowers as the guards took her by the arms. "Guinevere, I arresting you for conservation to the laws of Camelot. You practice enchantments."

"Gwen?" Lady Meredith said, coming out from behind her dresser. Only to see Gwen being dragged off.

"But wait I haven't done anything, help me please." Gwen cried as she was dragged out of site.

"What are you doing?" Lady Meredith fumed, her normally calm and collected outer face contracted into an angry titan.

"We found a magic potent in her house." Prince Arthur said, going after his Guards.

"That is nonsense, I have known Gwen far longer then you and I know for a fact she hasn't any magic. And along those lines she has to great of a heart to just sweep a disease across Camelot" Lady Meredith said, following him out.

"How else would you explain her father's recovery?" Arthur questioned, heading down towards Lady Darcy chambers.

"Well Gwen is innocent!" Lady Meredith argued, as Prince Arthur barged into Lady Darcy's chamber.

"What the bloody hells going on?" Lady Darcy asked, slamming a book closed as she stood up to face her uninvited guest.

"I'm here for one of your servants" Arthur replied. "And why is that?" Lady Darcy asked.

"The one that is normally seen with the court phycician is charged with enchantments, and is to be arrested."

"Don't be ridicules, charging both of our servants? That is pure madness." Screeched Lady Meredith, angry at the prince's lack of sympathy.

"What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye." Arthur snapped at her, turning back to lady Darcy. "Now where is your servant?"

"Lady Darcy? What's going on?" the servant in question asked, coming into the room.

"Hermione, I am arresting you for conservation to the laws of Camelot. You practice enchantments." Arthur said, taking hold of Hermione's upper arm. And dragging her from the room, as a protesting Malfoy and Meredith stated there protests as they walked closes behind.

"My servant wouldn't possibly be a sorcerer!" Lady Darcy bartered, gaining Arthur's attention. "And neither would Gwen!" Lady Meredith added on.

They eventually caught up with the other guards that held Gwen. "No, please you got to listen to me; please I haven't done anything wrong!" Gwen Cried out.

"We haven't done anything" Hermione agreed, talking straight to prince Arthur himself as she tried to keep a calm outer shell, but inside she was freaking out on how she was going to get out of this mess. Which she had no clue as to how she got into it in the first place.

"We're innocent" Gwen called from the front, craning her neck to look behind her at both Arthur and Hermione. "Listen to them you idiot!" Lady Meredith barked out angrily.

"My maid would never do anything such as enchantments! I have known her for quite sometime and I can tell you she is anything but Magical!" Malfoy lied, and quite the best out of all four of them.

"Merlin!" Hermione and Darcy both whipped there heads around to see Merlin coming from behind. Darcy's foot steps faltered for a moment, in realization that this gangly little slip of a man, no boy is to be the all time powerful wizard of the entire wizarding world…history is really screwed.

"Merlin, Gaius!" Hermione shouted, as they got farther away. Looking more so to Gaius then any. "Please help us, we didn't do anything" Hermione shouted out, as did Gwen. Her heart sank as Gaius turned Merlin away, but in a way she had a feeling that they wouldn't give up just yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! and I just cant wait for mordred to come out…also Darcy finally got a look at who Merlin really is…and she is a little out of sorts **with history being so wrong…when is mordred supposed to come in? Cause here is a bit of a sneak peak at what's to come for that episode.

"**Thank you, electus" **mordred spoke in her mind as he walked towards the other druids.

"Why does he keep calling me that?" she thought to herself.

**~look up the word in Google translate, its important for later in the series~**


End file.
